Los Hijos de Ash
by diego4560
Summary: En el futuro los hijos de ash siempre salvan al mundo de los equipos rocket , plasma y galaxy entre otros , sin embargo estos se unen y planean atacar a ash cuando era un simple entrenador .Podran sus hijos protegerlo sin encariñarse con el en el pasado
1. Chapter 1

LOS PERSONAJES , HECHOS Y SITUACIONES SON FICTICIAS , CUALQUIER SIMILITUD ES PURA COINCIDENCIA , POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE SOLO LA HISTORIA  
>LOS PERSONAJES QUE USARE EN LA HISTORIA SON POKEMON SPECIAL MANGA Y POKEMON ANIME<p>

Capitulo 1  
>LOS HIJOS DE ASH<p>

Actualmente en la region Kanto se puede observar correr con mucha rapidez y desesperacion a varios jovenes adolescente de unos 13 a 15 años hacia el laboratorio de Pueblo Paleta , ellos eran Red , Green , Blue , Gold , Silver , Platina , Yellow y Crystal todos eran hijos del gran maestro pokemon Ash Ketchum ,pero ya partio al cielo hace tiempo pero eso es otra historia .  
>Se dirigian a toda prisa al laboratorio del Profesor Gary Oak , quien al verlos se sorprendio y temio lo peor porque en sus rostros se reflejaba una gran preocupacion , en especial en Platina quien siempre era serena pero sus nervios eran evidentes, segun sabia ellos estaban en la Region Sinnoh ; porque despues de derrotar y atrapar a Lance cuando se disponia a capturar a Mewtwo el pokemon clon amigo de Red fue interrogado durante dias debido a que su orgullo no le permitiria doblegarse porque seria deletar a sus camaradas, pero luego de que lo abandonaron cuando fueron descubiertos sus planes verdaderos en Kanto decidio cooperar solo con informacion , revelandoles solo una pequeña parte del plan maestro para sacar a Ash del mapa.<br>-Seguro que podemos que confiar en el , Red - comento Green quien iba bastante agitado corriendo al lado de su hermano.  
>-No nos queda otra y no hay tiempo para averiguar si es verdad , ademas Brendan y Pearl lo confirmaron , Monte Coronett es la base de ellos, no pudieron entrar debido a vigilancia extrema .Ademas quien sospecharia que estuvieran alli.- Respondia Red quien se caracterizaba por ser algo impulsivo , a diferencia de Green quien era mas analitico , pero siempre ambos tenian razon era confiar y no confiar basandose en un rumor de alguien poco confiable.<br>-No entiendo porque harian eso , ademas eso es algo bastante absurdo- dijo Crystal quien no creyo en Lance porque despues de todo para que viajarian en el tiempo ,porque solo los pokemon como celebi y dialga podian hacerlo a no ser que haya algo mas que su amigo especial no dijera del todo.  
>-Cuando estaba infiltrado para buscar informancion , escuche hablar de sistema capaz de usar energia pokemon para realizarse pero debido al poder que se necesitaba y su inestabilidad lo descartaron pero ahora que lo pienso bien...- Decia Silver mientras llegaban a las puertas donde Oak los esperaba con alguien mas que no esperaban encontrar alli.<br>Enorme fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con una muy herida Cynthia siendo curada por Tracey ,quien a pesar de ser todo un gran artista ,siempre ayudaria a Gary porque despues de todo fue Ash quien los unio en el camino de sus sueños , una tensa calma se sentia en el lugar hasta que Yellow se acerco a Cynthia abrazandola y diciendole :  
>- Mami que te paso , porque estas asi- Decia con unas lagrimas en sus ojos.<br>- No te preocupes estare bien , solo tranquilizate- Respondia mientras la acariciaba por la espalda aunque con un poco de dolor , tal parece que su incursion no fue bien recibida pero la pregunta a donde fue para terminar y sobre todo quien la trajo.  
>- Cynthia , espero la proxima vez me avises cuando vayas a pasear por el Monte Coronet , quizas podamos terminar lo que empezamos en Hoenn - Dijo una voz con tono de burla , todos reconocieron ese tono ,despues de todo solo Lance podria bromear en un momento asi<br>- Que le hiciste a mi mami , no dejare que vuelvas a quitar algo que quiero -Advirtio Yellow con determinacion empeñando una pokebola , pero no cualquier pokebola sino la que le regalo su Padre Ash en su cumpleaños numero diez , dos meses antes de que el los dejara para siempre , ese dia lo abrazara por ultima vez y besara en las mejillas antes de irse.  
>-Nada , yo no le hice nada, ella viene Monte Coronet luego de estar husmeando la base enemiga sale mal y yo tengo la culpa-Decia Lance un poco molesto por la actitud de Yellow , y no era para menos èl fue uno de los cuales ataco a Ash en el era raro que este en el laboratorio y mucho mas con una Cynthia herida en uno de sus brazos.<br>Red queria golpearlo , alli mismo no le importa que estuvieran sus hermanos presente ,sin embargo al sentir la mano de Blue sujentando y diciendole con la cara que no valia la pena , decidio dejarlo hablar.  
>- Luego de que confese parte de los planes de la alianza de los rocket y los plamas , los rangers me dieron a elegir entre la carcel o cooperar con ellos , elegi lo segundo, fue que me dieron la mision de guiar a ella hasta la ubicacion de la base secreta , ahora mismo deberia de estar rodeada de rangers , elites cuatro de las regiones junto con algunos entrenadores de alto nivel , sin embargo al parecer sabian lo que pasaria y se atrincheraron en la montaña. Nos dimos cuenta tarde, mis pokemon estan gravemente heridos- Decia tranquilamente dejando sorprendido a todos los presentes menos a Gary y a Cynthia quienes sabian la verdad que se ocultaba tras de todo .<br>- ¿Como que parte de los planes?¿ A caso nos mentiste en algo? confiesa- Exclamaba Blue quien estaba bastante molesta con todo este asunto  
>- No les menti solo les conte parte de los mismos- admitia<br>- Entonces suelta todo y no ocultes nada -dijo firmemente Silver quien esta molesto porque no solo le arrebato la oprtunidad de crecer con su padre sino que apago para siempre la sonrisa de su hermana Crystal.  
>-De acuerdo ,pero lo primero que quiero que prometen que sin importan lo que diga y vean en este cd no haran preguntas tontas ,sino hasta despues de verlo no haran preguntas tontas o me interrumpiran- fue su condicion , todos accedieron y pasaron a la sala a ver su contenido en la pantalla de una de las computadoras del laboratorio , lo que vieron los dejo bastante asombrados , sorprendidos y con varias dudas.<br>CONTENIDO DEL CD:  
>LA GRABACION MUESTRA AL DOCTOR ZAEGER DEL EQUIPO ROCKET JUNTO CON OTROS CIENTIFICOS , ELLOS EXPLICAN QUE TIENEN QUE TIENEN UN ARMA QUE PODRIA CAMBIAR EL RUMBO DE LA HISTORIA , ASOMBRANDO A TODOS LOS PRESENTES CUANDO DIALGA APARECE ANTE LA ATONITA DE TODOS . INDICA QUE NO DEBEN TENER MIEDO PUES EL GRAN POKEMON QUE CONTROLA EL TIEMPO ESTA BAJO SU CONTROL DEBIDO AL YA PERFECCIONADO EXPERIMENTO DE LA CADENA ROJA LA CUAL HACE QUE VOLUNTAD DEL ENTRENADOR SEA LLEVADO A CABO POR EL POKEMON , TODOS CREIAN QUE LO USARIAN , PERO PROFESOR MUESTRA TENER OTRAS INTENCIONES .<br>-SI PIENSAN QUE USAREMOS SU PODER , PARA HACER OTRO ATAQUE COMO LO HICIERON TONTAMENTE AQUA Y MAGMA CON KYOGER Y GROUDON ESTAN MUY EQUIVOCADOS , TENGO PENSADO ALGO MAS GRANDE - EXCLAMA ZAEGER A TODO EL LUGAR  
>- DINOS EXACTAMENTE QUE PLANES TIENES EN MENTE - RESPONDIO GIOVANNI<br>-¿PORQUE HEMOS FALLADO EN NUESTRO PLANES TODOS ESTOS AÑOS? - PREGUNTO EL DOCTOR AL AUDITORIO , QUIENES ANTES TAL PREGUNTA NO SUPIERON CONTESTAR LA MISMA  
>- EXPLICATE ,A QUE VIENE TODO ESTO- EXCLAMO MOLESTO GHECHIS.<br>- ASH KETCHUM - EXCLAMO ZAEGER.  
>- EL YA NO NOS MOLESTA , DOCTOR - DIJO ALGUIEN DESDE LA MULTITUD<br>-QUIZAS EL NO, PERO SI SUS HIJOS , DIME GHECHIS CUANTAS VECES WHITE Y ROSA KETCHUM FRUSTARON TUS PLANES EN UNOVA O GIOVANNI QUIZAS NOS QUIERA EXPLICAR COMO ES QUE PUEDE LIDIAR CON RED , GREEN Y BLUE EN KANTO O CON GOLD , CRYSTAL Y SILVER EN JHOTO , SIN MENCIONAR SAPPHIRE JUNTO CON SU INUTIL HERMANO EMERALD EN HOENN QUIEN ACABO CON LO QUEDABA DE MAGMA O YELLOW QUE JUNTO CON PLATINA BORRO AL EQUIPO GALAXY EN SINNOH . EL PUNTO SEÑORES ES QUE SIEMPRE HABRA UN KETCHUM QUE FRUSTE NUESTRO PLANES ; PERO QUE PASARIA SI EL ORIGEN DE ESTOS JAMAS SE PRODUJERA - DECIA EL PROFESOR.  
>- ¿A QUE TE REFIERES , ZAEGER?- PREGUNTO UNO DE LOS PRESENTE.<br>- SEÑORES PLANEO USAR A DIALGA PARA CAMBIAR EL PASADO A NUESTRO FAVOR , CON SU HABILIDAD DE MANEJO EN EL TIEMPO , SOLO PIENSENLO SIN KETCHUM NO HABRA NADIE QUIEN NOS ESTORBE NI TAMPOCO ESTARAN SUS HIJOS SERIA LA SOLUCION A TODOS NUESTRO PROBLEMAS - RESPONDIO .  
>- ¿PERO COMO PLANEAS HACER ESO ?,¿A QUIEN ENVIARAS AL PASADO? ¿ES ESO POSIBLE?¿ Y SALE MAL?- ERAN LAS PREGUNTAS DE TODOS .<br>- DEJENME RESPONDERLES TODAS SUS PREGUNTAS CON PUNTOS 3:  
>PRIMERO: HEMOS LOGRADO CONTROLAR EL FLUJO DE ENERGIA DE DIALGA POR LO QUE ES POSIBLE , PERO LA INESTABILIDAD PROPIA DE LA MISMA SOLO NOS DARA TIEMPO PARA ENVIAR A TRES PERSONA .<br>SEGUNDO: EL PUNTO DE LA HISTORIA AL QUE ENVIAREMOS A LOS VOLUNTARIOS ES LUEGO DE QUE KETCHUM RETORNA DE SUS VIAJE DE KALOS , YA QUE ES LO MAS LEJOS QUE PODREMOS LLEGAR Y NO HABRA VUELTA ATRAS , UNA VEZ ALLI ESTARAN SOLOS Y CUALQUIER CAMBIO AFECTARAN DIRECTAMENTE EL FUTURO ASI QUE SUS OBJETIVOS SON CLAROS  
>TERCERO: LOS VOLUNTARIOS SON PERSONAS QUE DEMOSTRARON SER LAS MEJORES EN LAS PRUEBAS , PERO QUIZAS USTEDES LOS CONOZCAN , ADELANTE SATURNO , MARTE Y JUPITER - DIJO ,DANDO A LOS EX GENERALES DEL YA DESAPARECIDO TEAM GALAXY SU ENTRADA COMO HEROES ESTOS YA NO VESTIAN SUS ANTIGUOS UNIFORMES SINO MAS TRAJES NEGROS QUE CUBRIAN SUS CUERPOS CON BOTAS DEL MISMO COLOR , A SU VEZ QUE TENIAN UN CINTURON ROJO CON TODAS SUS POKEBOLAS. UNA VEZ MOSTRADO ESTO EL VIDEO ACABA.<p>

FIN DE LA GRABACION.

El asombro se mostraba en la cara de todos , excepto en Gary pues el ya habia vista la grabacion y tenia un plan que los ayudaria a combatir el fuego con fuego, pero habia un riesgo y deberia decirle a los hijos de Ash para si estos aceptaria el mismo.

HOLA GRACIAS POR LEERLO , QUISIERAS QUE DEJARA TU REVIEWS PARA SABER SI TE GUSTO Y A SUVEZ ALGUNAS SUGERENCIAS PARA CAMBIARLO , O CONTINUARLO , DE POR SI GRACIAS POR TU TIEMPO Y QUISIERA QUE TAMBIEN VIERAS MI OTRO TRABAJO Y DIERAS TU OPINION


	2. Chapter 2 - Part 1 2

LOS PERSONAJES , HECHOS Y SITUACIONES SON FICTICIAS , CUALQUIER SIMILITUD ES PURA COINCIDENCIA , POKEMON NO PERTENECE SOLO LA HISTORIA  
>LOS PERSONAJES QUE USARE SON POKEMON SPECIAL MANGA Y POKEMON ANIME - NO HABRA OC<p>

Capitulo 2  
>LOS HIJOS DE ASH : TE PROTEGERE PAPÁ - PRIMERA PARTE<p>

Todos estaban sorprendidos ,la grabacion que Lance mostro daba a entender que estan dispuesto a todo , incluso si eso involucraba viajar en el tiempo para lograrlo. Sin embargo , habia muchas dudas con respecto a por que esos sujetos serian los encargados y porque atacarlo en pasado. Las preguntas no se hicieron esperar , pues las dudas fueron sembradas , entonces Green pregunto :  
>-¿Por que ir al pasado , mas especificamente cuando papá volvio de Kalos?-<br>-¿Si , por que , ademas tendria que creerte ? - agrego Platina.  
>Si bien era el plan era tan increible , que parecia sacado de un libro de fantasia e incluso al principio dudaron pero tras la aparicion de Dialga y del trio sombrio algunas incognitas se despejaron. Entonces Lance sabiendo que su explicacion aclararia algunas cosas , miro Gary esperando que este le diera un gesto para comenzar , pero sin embargo este tomo su lugar comenzando la larga explicacion:<br>- Chicos la grabacion , es real , y si Yellow Dialga sera usado de esa forma cruel - anticipandose a lo que la pequeña podria decir - Al principio , yo tampoco creia pero si escucharon atentamente ellos quieren cambiar el pasado - termino cruzandose de brazos.  
>-Pero eso es imposible , aun usando un pokemon como ese , la propia inestabilidad de su energia destruiria a cualquier ser que lo intentase ,eso paso con Cyrus el antiguo lider del equipo Galaxy desaparecio cuando quizo tomar el control . - Dijo Crystal<br>-En esa ocasion , Crys , Dialga y Palkia eran controlados por una cadena roja no perfeccionada , ademas tu padre junto Brock y la madre de Platina intervinieron debido a que Uxie , Mesprit y Azelf los convocaron para su ayuda , Cyrus queria tanto un mundo perfecto que literalmente se arrojo al portal que creado por esos dos, destruyendose a si mismo, sin embargo ahora no se como controlaran ese flujo - Dijo Cynthia quien presencio los hechos en el pasado.  
>-Continuando con lo que decia , todo lo que decian en esa grabacion es real , y debemos hacer algo rapido si queremos evitar...- decia Gary pero seria interrumpido por Gold quien golpeando con su mano la mesa sorprendio a todos porque por lo general el era tranquilo aunque algo presumido por haber ganado la Liga Jhoto con solo un pokemon hace tiempo ,antes de que Silver le quitara el titulo despues- Pero como tio , Brendan dijo que su base es una fortaleza impenetrable por donde se la mire - afirmo<br>-Nadie hablo de atacarlos ahi precisamente ,sino que haremos lo mismo que ellos , viajaran al pasado para proteger a Ash y a sus madres e incluso si es necesario tendran que influir en sus decisiones- Dijo Gary cortartemente porque sabia que el riesgo era alto sobre todo por las emociones y sentimientos que se producirian en los chicos al ver a su padre de nuevo - .  
>-Sigo sin entender como haremos eso , abuelo ademas recuerda que solo existe un Dialga hasta donde sabemos y lo tienen ellos - dijo Green quien veia con duda como se realizaria el plan en cuestion sobretodo porque desde su punto de vista tenian todo en contra a no ser que su abuelo sepa algo que el no.<br>-Cierto pero no es el unico , con esa habilidad existe otro pokemon que ha pasado desapercibido todo este tiempo y lo mejor de todo es que no hay que ir muy lejos para encontrarlo , dime Red tu mamá aun esta en Kanto - Dijo Gary sorprendiendo a todos .  
>-Eh claro ,mamá no se fue a Sinnoh todavia pero porque preguntas -responde algo confundido Red.<br>-Escuchen todos , necesito que llamen a sus madres quiero que venga a Pueblo Paleta , es urgente - Le dijo Gary llamando la atencion de todos - Y no se preocupen por los demas , Tracey los llamara para que vengan los mas pronto posible .  
>Reunir a todas las esposas de Ash es algo dificil incluso en vida tuvo algunos problemas debido a los celos que surgian sumado a el hecho de que todas eran conocidas; todas empezaron siendo amigas de viaje o lideres de gimansio que despues acompañaron al azabache en su camino para ser un maestro pokemon de clase mundial . Todas ellas al principio se odiaban, pero luego de que Ash les prometiera que las amaria a todas por igual , que haria todo para ellas fueran felices y que ahora que logro su sueño hara cumplan los suyos sin importa que pase y que se casaria con todas si era necesario lo haria dandole a todas un anillo de compromiso con una gema azul oscuro que brillaba cuando el estaba cerca debido a que uso su aura para decirles que el siempre las acompañaria hasta el final ,las aguas se calmaron y eran una gran familia feliz incluso Delia irradiaba felicidad tendria varios nietos que mimar, Ash tuvo que dejar viajar un tiempo prepararse para las Ligas pokemon, la Liga de Campeones de cada region y el Torneo Mundial Pokemon donde se consagria finalmente le llevaria mucho tiempo sumando el hecho de que queria pasar tiempo con sus parejas a las cuales no dejaria de lado queria estar con ellas despues de todo siempre estaran ahi para él debia hacer lo mismo ; varias bodas pasaron todas ellas siendo un evento de suma importancia despues de todo no siempre el mas grande maestro pokemon se casaba en cada una de las regiones con sus "amigas especiales " como él tenia que decir a pedido de Lyra. No eran esposas de adorno , cada de ellas se destaca o competia en algo para demostrar que si querian quitarle a Ash primero deberian vencerlas a todas , hubo quienes lo intentaron pero fracasaron principalmente cazafamas.<p>

Ellas eran en Kanto :  
>Misty ,la madre de Red era la mas posesiva de todas , todo el mundo sabia algo de sus sentimientos menos Ash quien despues de ganar en su gimansio porque su ultima batalla oficial no concluyo le pidio que volvieran a viajar juntos la respuesta no se hizo esperar al cabo dos meses ya eran un pareja formal se sientia tan bien e incluso no le importaba tener que acampar en el bosque luego de mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, mas alla de lo despistado que era adoraba que él nunca la hubiera olvidado . Aunque su sorpresa y primer escena celos tendria lugar en Ciudad Azulona con Erika.<br>Erika ,la madre de Blue al llegar a su gimnasio Ash le pidio disculpas por como se habia comportado en el pasado y de lo que habia dicho respecto a las fragancias pokemon aunque lo disculpo hace mucho se sorprendio al ver que el le devolvia la medalla arco iris que habia ganado diciendole que solo la gano porque ella se la regalo y que queria demostrarle que podia ganarla en buena ley sin interrupciones de nadie , acepto la batalla fue increible serperior , bulbasaur y pikachu vencieron a los pokemon de la lider vileplume , victreebel y tangrowth no tuvieron oportunidad contra ellos .Entonces vio que el chiquillo tonto e inmaduro ya no existia y frente ella estaba un joven bastante maduro e incluso muy caballeroso porque sin darse cuenta Ash se acerco y le regalo una flor gracieda la cual era muy rara en kanto , se mostro un poco sonrojada y alagada pues sabia el significado de la misma , luego de eso se fue al centro pokemon ,no queria dejarlo ir entonces decidio irse con el ,Misty estaba molesta pero al fin de cuentas ella misma habia caido por los encantos de su novio ahora tendria que compartirlo, ambas notificaron a la liga que dejaban un reemplazo para cubrir su puesto como lider diciendo que salian de viaje para perfeccionarse en sus entrenamientos  
>Daisy Oak , la madre de Green quizas era la relacion mas rara puesto que ni siquiera Gary sabia tal cosa resulta ser que cuando iban al jardin de infantes tenian una amistad fuerte pero debido a los caminos que cada uno tomaria, Ash para ser maestro pokemon y ella se fue tec pokemon para ser una profesora , no se verian por un largo tiempo pero no impedia que de vez en cuando el la llamara para saber como estaba pero la costumbre se perdia cuando se alejaba mas y mas de Kanto, despues de un año en el cual Ash gano la liga Kanto ella se graduo , la ceremonia se realizaria en la sala principal del tec ella esperaba ansiosa esa fecha porque le prometio que estaria alli para verla recibir su diploma tambien tendria otras intenciones puesto para con este , pues se gano su corazon quizas porque a pesar de estar lejos siempre hablaban de lo que hacian y de lo que harian la animaba mas que su hermano Gary quien la visita en el tec pero sospechaba que lo hacia por Giselle su presumida compañera de curso; llego el gran dia usaria su mejor ropa y daria un discurso pues siendo la mejor de su clase tendria el honor ,tras pronunciar las palabras mas emocionante de su vida en las que alentaba a los estudiantes que ingresaban y egresaban a no rendirse jamas, nunca renunciar a sus sueñ del estrado limpiandose sus lagrimas pues se emociono demasiado , grata fue su sorpresa al ver a sus seres queridos esperandola su abuelo , su hermano , la señora Ketchum y finalmente a su querido Ash vestido de traje de gala un poco incomodo pues no estaba acostumbrado abrazandolo fuertemente diciendo que lo estaba esperando desde hace tiempo besandolo frente a todos sorprendiendo a todos ,pero sobre todo a Gary , Misty , Erika y Anabell estas ultimas querian golpear a la castaña por atraverse a tal acto . Luego de aclarar las cosas y de prometer recordar que si tenia otra amiguita especial en la region les avisaria, se unio al viaje de ahora en mas haria trabajo de campo o eso es lo que le dijo a su hermano , ahora con cuatro novias debido a que Daisy practicamente lo obligo a ser su pareja diciendo que no lo dejaria ,continuo su viaje por Jhoto siendo acompañado por las chicas que de vez en cuando intentaban que Ash madurara en todos los sentidos.<p>

En Jhoto:  
>Lyra , la madre de Crystal y Silver si bien cuando estuvo en Sinnoh con su amigo Khoury intento ser como la novia pasajera de Ash fallando en su intento debido a la densidad de este en aquel entonces , tiempo despues de volver a Jhoto su amigo le pidio ser su novia pero no duraron mucho debido a su timidez y a la facilidad que tenia para perder la calma frente a situaciones adversas quedando como buenos amigos . Luego de participar en la liga plateada llegando a los cuartos de final siendo derrotada por alguien llamado Vicent se sentia un poco decepcionada consigo misma aun asi no se desanimo supo que habia dado lo mejor de si misma , ademas luego de ver a su amiguito de Sinnoh durante las semifinales de la liga de esa region luchar contra un sujeto que tenia un Darkrai y un Latios sin rendirse o darse por vencido dando lo mejor de si y de sus pokemon mostrando su coraje ; supo entonces que debia hacer lo mismo pero en otra region emulandolo. Decidio que el mejor lugar para continuar con su viaje era la region Kanto donde entrenando durante seis meses y peleando en los gimnasios llegaria a la liga , pero solo logro llegar a la semifinales siendo por derrotada Ritchie y su pikachu llamado sparky .Pero su encuentro con Ash se producira en durante su participacion en la batalla de la frontera, despues de su segunda participacion en la liga jhoto Scott le ofrecio este reto , seria una buena forma sacarse su mal sabor luego que dar eliminada en la semifinales de nuevo, si bien al principio dudaba de aceptar la oferta de que si ganaba se enfrentaria al unico entrenador que gano el desafio al final mas pero el hecho de que era un campeon regional de Kalos y Kanto la animo bastante , iniciado el desafio lucho contra todos los cerebros pero antes de enfrentarse a Brandon , Scott le dijo que este estaba de vacaciones en Sinnoh y que volveria en una semana penso que su reto terminaria pero lo que no vio venir es que se enfrentaria en un lugar llamado zona de batalla ubicado de camino Ciudad Azulona en algo que parecia un estadio de la liga añil en el que habia bastante gente al as de la frontera , pues se decia que era invencible ,si bien casi se desmaya al ver Ash salir de una puerta vestido con su ropa de Sinnoh revelandose que el era ese as de la frontera , despues de la batalla donde Lyra no pudo festejar , recibio la invitacion de quedarse en la ciudad . Se sentia rara , nerviosa y un poco timida frente a Ash el cual le hablaba sobre como es que termino alli y de su plan a futuro para pelear el titulo mundial de maestro pokemon , hasta que este le pregunto sobre como le habia ido a ella todo este tiempo .Si bien le conto lo que hizo en las ligas de Kanto y Jhoto se sorprendio al saber que el mismo le pidio a Scott que la buscase para este desafio debido a que la habia visto pelear y queria proponerle entrenar juntos para entrar a la proxima liga plateada . Fue entonces cuando recibio un flechazo y no solo ella lo sintio alguien mas en ese lugar con una conexcion mental lo supo al instante.<br>Anabel , la madre de Gold si bien ella se mudo a Jhoto despues de que Scott le informo que expandiria la batalla de la frontera a esa region , sospechaba que algo importante pasaba despues de todo se lo venia muy emocionado . Ya habia pasado tiempo desde que habia visto a Ash , quizas demasiado tiempo porque hasta el momento nadie ha llegado hasta la torre de batalla . Ese dia entrenando con sus pokemon alguien llego al edificio al principio penso que era un retador , despues de todo su fama de que podia dar ordenes sin hablar se corria rapidamente por todo Jhoto pero su sorpresa fue grande al saber que era Ash y Scott al paracer acepto ser cerebro de la frontera pero al verlo se sonrojo por que yo no era el muchacho que conocio en Kanto sino un joven bastante bien parecido , con musculos en desarrollo y con su caracteristica gorra de su ropa de su viaje por Sinnoh pero se decepciono al ver que no venia solo sino con dos chicas .Le explico que habia aceptado ser cerebro de la frontera de esa manera se entrenaria para participar en Jhoto y que pasaria tiempo con sus "amigas" creyendo que podia ser May y alguna otra chica , charlaron durante varios minutos despues de que Scott se esto pasaba en la torre , afuera las cosas estaban algo candentes luego de que Scott contara de que Anabell quedo prendada de Ash despues de su batalla y que siempre veia sus batallas en las ligas diciendole que le encantaria estar alli Misty y Erika dudaban de si hicieron bien en dejarlo ir solo , debido a que su novio tenia esa facilidad de enamorar a sus amigas con su forma de ser quizas sea algo lento , tonto e impulsivo pero lo compensaba siendo valiente , leal y amable sin llegar ser creido, al cabo de unos minutos ambos salieron se dejo de entrever que el seria quien este despues de Anabell en el camino para ser el as de la frontera . Paso el tiempo y a pesar de estar un poco lejos en sus posiciones se visitaban frecuentemente , el dia incomodo llego cuando debia irse a visitar a otra amiga a la cual le prometio estar alli para su graduacion y despues de eso se iria a preparar para pelear en la liga plateada sabia que no tendria otra oportunidad para estar con él , y sobretodo porque despues continuaria su viaje por otra region, mas precisamente por Hoenn. Asi que se armo valor para confesarle lo que sentia pero alguien se le adelanto un chica llamada Lyra con quien peleo pero perdio con su querido , sin mencionar que ella estaba muy sonrojada. Queria intervenir pero al hacerlo estaria fuera de lugar entonces dejo que la platica siguiese .Era el trato mas extraño que habia recibido Ash tendria que ayudar a Lyra pero si ella ganaba se casarian y si el ganaba serian parejas cerrando el trato besando a Ash en los labios. Llego la liga , Ash tuvo que ser la pareja de Lyra por su victoria sobre ella sin embargo esta le dijo que acompañaria a Hoenn pero antes tenia volver a su casa para explicar su pequeño acto de besarlo y sobre todo porque queria esquivar a Misty y a Erika , fue entonces que Anabell aprovechando su regreso a Pueblo Paleta que le dijo a juntansen sus manos que percibiciendo por medio de su aura sabria algo que es muy dificil decir con palabras ,sorprendiendose cuando le dijo que no hacia falta que con solo verla a sus ojos lilas ya lo sabia pero que no queria lastimarla ni a ella ni a las otras tres pero entonces Erika dijo que vio que tanto sus sentimientos como los de Lyra eran reales y que puede ser tambien su pareja ,fue de esa manera que se sumo a la lista de novias , luego vendria Daisy Oak y Lyra

En Hoenn:  
>May , la madre de Saphirre y Emerald se enamoro de Ash posiblemente luego de regresar de Sinnoh , debido a que este todavia le tenia afecto y conservaba la mitad de liston , que ganaron en Ciudad Terracota su quimica jamas se perdio o se desgato , en su estadia le conto a Dawn que ella al principio solo viajaba para recorrer el mundo sin querrer a los pokemons pero al descubrir los concursos y lo increible que era entrenarlos de la mano de su amigo supo que era lo suyo entonces. A pesar de que el resultado no fue el esperado , regresando a Jhoto estaba bastante animada para ganar el Gran Festival despues de todo su maestro le dijo que sus pokemons estan geniales sobre todo Glaceon , la princesa de Hoenn como era apodada tuvo como primer pareja a Drew su rival y amigo por asi decirlo , si bien Harley dijo que lo veia venir desde hace tiempo no duraron mucho por lo creido y presuntuoso que llegaba ser cuando competian y mas cuando el gano el Gran Festival .Mas alla de todo , creia que podia cambiar para mejor , algo como un ash de concurso , pero no habia cambios y mas descubrirlo que se estaba besuqueando con una de sus tantas admiradoras en el dia de su cumpleaños rompio su corazon .Paso el tiempo , tuvo su revancha haciendolo pedazos en el Gran festival de Kanto donde gano , sin embargo la sensacion de soledad era muy fuerte mas alla de viajar con su amiga Kelly sentia que algo le faltaba , alguien faltaba , faltaba èl que siempre la animo , entonces sugirio volver a casa tomaria un descando e iria entonces por el Gran Festival de Hoenn su deuda pendiente. Grata su sorpresa cuando su hermano Max le dijo que Ash vendria para competir en la liga , al llegar a su hogar se habia olvidado de que la liga comenzaria en poco tiempo asi que tendria al menos dos meses para intentar conquistarlo .Aunque si bien cuando su "amado" fue a visitarla para saber como le habia ido todo este tiempo y de paso para revivir su viaje a Ciudad Siempre Grande una gran escena de celos se disparo provocando en el ambiente un clima pesado que incomodaba a Max y a sus padres al saber que no habia venido solo sino con varias "amigas especiales " como Lyra habia dicho al presentarse mas sumado el hecho de que esta ultima lo beso en la boca junto con las demas : Misty , Erika ,Daisy y Anabel antes de entrar al gimnasio si bien conocia a dos de ellas las otras le eran completas desconocidas pero el clima se hizo mas molesto cuando la chica del kimono amarillo le deba de comer en la boca durante el almuerzo mientras relataba su victoria en Kalos ,Kanto y Jhoto donde se enfrento a Lyra venciendola si bien Max escuchaba atento cada detalle , a pesar de conocer a Misty no tenia idea de lo que sentia ella por Ash , sabia algo de Anabell pero no de Erika , Daisy ni tampoco de Lyra quien apenas conocia la chica que beso a "su" chico parando en seco ese pensamiento Norman quien veia la escena notaba un dejo de tristeza en la mirada su amada hija si bien poco y nada supo de anterior noviazgo no queria vuelva a sufrir por un chico que , segun a su criterio, no era digno de las lagrimas de su princesita . Asi que despues del almuerzo desafio a Ash a una batalla buscando darle una leccion pero el nivel mostrado por el azabache era muy alto su Slaking apenas logro tocar a su Lucario pues sus ataques tenian una fuerza brutal que terminaron noqueandolo rapidamente , ademas conto se lo dio Dianta, la campeona de Kalos , antes de volver a Kanto ,dicho esto se disponia a partir a entrenar en las montañas por sugerencia de Daisy debido a que esa manera tendria una vista del paisaje y tiempo a solas con ellas .Sin embargo May decidio hacer algo quizas un poco precipitado por sus sentimientos a flor de piel se paro en frente de la puerta y desafio a Ash a una batalla pokemon donde si ella ganaba se tendria que quedar solo el en su casa hasta el comienzo de la liga pero si el ganaba tendria que dejar que lo acompañe en toda su travesia por Hoenn , en palabras del propio azabache era el mismo extraño trato que le puso Lyra , aunque le preguntaron sus razones dijo que solo pretendia ver si podia contra una super coordinadora su padre sabia que su pequeña se habia enamorado .El combate seria uno contra uno Blaziken versus Sceptile como en Pueblo Terracota siendo en esa ocasion un empate , ahora las cosas era diferentes quizas pueda ganarle penso la castaña sin embargo en el primer ataque de hojas navajas contra la patada ignea de su pokemon una enorme rafaga verde literalmente lo azoto contra la pared a Blaziken dejando fuera de combate , luego vio algo extraño en los ojos de Ash un color celeste agua cubria sus ojos como los del pokemon gueco de los arboles aunque luego se sentia un poco cansado .Se dejo caer sobre sus piernas no por el hecho de ser derrotada por sino porque jamas vio a un Ash tan determinado pero se sorprendio al sentir la mano de èl en su hombro mirandola directamente a los ojos con su sonrisa diciendole que no hacia falta el desafio que tan solo debia decirle lo que queria, entonces lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas besandolo frente de todos , aunque Anabell dijo que sus sentir era real y que deberian decirle Ash que deje ser tan lindo cuando se trata ser amable . Quizas sea el mas despistado , tonto , lento e infantil de los entrenadores y jamas sea como Drew pero lo queria asi no le dejaria ir de nuevo. Luego de la victoria de Ash en Hoenn de la mano Pikachu , Torkoal , Charizard , Buizel , Snivy y Sceptile iran a Sinnoh pero Misty , Erika y Anabell debian volver a Kanto para ocupar lugares sus licencias vencian asi que solo Lyra , May y Daisy lo acompañarian.<p>

En Sinnoh:  
>Dawn , la madre de Platina despues de reencontrarse con Ash en Unova partio hacia Jhoto para competir en el Gran Festival sabia que no seria lo mismo quien la animo no estaria alli despues de todo la animo desde un principio y era su pañuelo de lagrimas en sus derrotas, se acostumbro desde que se despidio en Sinnoh que estaria sola de ahora en adelante pero de vez en cuando soñaba con volver a viajar juntos , en Jhoto se encontro con Kenny su amigo de la infancia quien si bien amaba a Dawn nunca se animo a decirle aunque antes de partir tuvo su intento .Si bien cuando ya eran pareja todo anduvo bastante bien hasta que discutieron cuando ella fue a visitar a su amigo diciendole que si volvia el no estaria alli para esperarla debido a que siempre estaba como prendada de ese chico como le decia. Durante su viaje estaba algo nerviosa y a la emocionada pero lo mas pertubante fue que Cynthia se sonrojo al decir que irian a verlo si bien no pasa nada hasta donde ella sabia pero estar un tiempo con el le hizo ver que lo necesitaba para volver a sentir que las aventuras estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Despues de eso volvio a Jhoto para participar de la Copa Wallace pero sin May no sera la gran competencia que ella queria , pero cruzarse con Kenny en la final derrotandolo a pesar de que se le burlo diciendole que su querido no la siguio , se tranquilizo porque ella tenia una promesa que recibio de parte de el para volverse a ver. Cuando regreso a su hogar supo de la victoria de sus victorias Kalos , Kanto , Jhoto , Hoenn y que muy pronto vendria a Sinnoh para iniciar el camino cuando se encontraron todo fue un sueño hecho realidad para ella pero al ver que no venia solo sino varias chicas, dos conocidas Lyra y May pero la otra jamas las vio en su viaje, Daisy un linda castaña un poco mas alta que ella pero con un silueta muy bien esculpida pero le llamo la atencion que ambas esten del brazo de Ash y que al parecer su amigo estaba algo sonrojado cuando el viaje empezo estaba algo molesta pues le dijo que las chicas eran sus novias pero que no pensara mal de el porque nunca fue su intension terminar asi , le creyo cuando vio que May literalmente se le tiro encima cuando dijo entraria en un concurso pokemon por parejas o cuando Lyra y Daisy lo obligaron a probarse trajes de gala frente a varias chicas supo que seguia siendo Ash a pesar todo y no se convirtio en un "Brock con pareja" , pero su oportunidad ser una novia de Ash llegaria de la mano de Angie y Cynthia.<br>Angie , la madre de Wally una de las que se enamoro de Ash a primera vista , despues de la visita que tuvo de el en Pueblo Sosiego se quedo con las ganas de decirle lo que sentia pero al menos sabia que el siempre la recordaria mas alla de la bromas que sus padres le hacian sabia que algun se volverian a ver ; su meta en principio era de ser la mejor criadora pokemon pero no se sentia segura como para hacerlo sin mencionar que estaba muy apegada a la guarderia familiar pero despues de ver el coraje y valor durante la liga sinnoh en la que su amigo combatio con Tobias cuya fama se debia por usar legendarios en batalla jamas se rindio o se dio por vencido derrontando al Darkria y Latios a pesar de la enorme diferencias de nivel supo que si el nunca se acorbado para eso , ni tampoco cuando casi son absorbidos por un portal abierto hacia mundo de los espiritus donde descubrio su amor por el quiza si se lo proponia lo lograria y seria la mejor criadora , como su amigo llamado Brock tambien lo hacia , lo sabia pero ¿ por donde comenzar? . Fue asi, que si bien sus padres dudaban ,ella estaba decidida a hacer el viaje mas cuando la vieron que su diseño de ropa era un similiar a la de su "amigo" solo que el chaleco era rojo con verde supieron en quien se inspiro , los principios no siempre son los mejores mas cuando pasas la mayor parte de tu vida en un solo lugar y solo vas a un campamento durante un tiempo se las arreglo para competir en gimnasios quizas no llegue a pelear por el titulo de la liga pokemon pero al menos sabia que daba lo mejor de si misma ; habiendo obtenido siete de las ocho medallas necesarias para entrar a dicho torneo su ultimo escalon era el gimnasio marino se preparo bien durante mucho tiempo quizas demasiado pues para entonces ya se habia enterado por television de que Ash estaba en camino para la region , parada en frente de gimnasio con su reciente evolucionado Luxray a un lado ,estaba un poco nerviosa ,pero al sentir una mano en su hombro se asusto casi desmayandose pues no era la primera vez que intentaba entrar pero al oir historias sobre lo fuerte y duro que era el lider Volkner sentia que no estaba lista todavia. Luego del susto que recibio de parte de Ash quien al parecer venia de pasada por el gimansio debido a que Lyra peleria por la medalla , ademas de que tendria una batalla con el para saber si los rumores eran cierto , al principio le extrañaba que estuviera aqui pero le agradaba saber que aun la recordaba ademas de que paso por Pueblo Sosiego pero se entero de que salio de viaje hace algun tiempo , comunicandose de vez en cuando con sus padres , pero ahora no sabia si estaba lista para este desafio viendo todo esto el azabache decidio que quizas ella necesitaba relajarse pues necesitaba estar serena en su pelea con Volkner la invito a salir , aunque ella se sonrojo con la sola idea , fueron a pasear por la Ciudad Marina aunque en el camino Angie se sorprendio al ver que no venia solo sino con cuatro chicas mas , primero a Dawn quien estaba preparandose para el Gran Festival de Sinnoh con May a quien conocia por la television durante la realizacion de Copa Wallace hace tiempo , a las otras dos no la conocia pero notaba que algo mas pasaba porque se las veia muy molestas y hasta celosas de su presencia mas cuando le prosupo ir a entrenar con el , quizas fue el dia , la hora o el hecho de que mostraba que estaba en forma ya que se mantiene en entrenamiento y ademas de que se notaba que las chicas no solo lo acompañaban porque si , vio en Ash que era con quien debia estar sin importar que , siempre estara alli para ayudarla , para evitar que siga huyendo de los retos y sobretodo para ayudarla a enfrentar sus temores como lo habia hecho hace mediahora antes porque de no ser por el hubiera huida para no volver por un tiempo entonces decidio hacer lo que debio reclamar como suyo hace tiempo en su casa esta vez nadie la interrumpiria y de ser no se detendria .Ella dijo :"Ash quiero decirte algo..." y asi comenzo no le importo sino le correspondiese o si dijiera que ya tenia novia al menos sabria que lo intento y eso era lo importante Dawn como testigo vio todo al principio penso en decirle a Angie que sus amigas eran mas que eso pero al como lo besaba abraza se detuvo al menos eso penso cuando en realidad Lyra la detuvo del brazo indicandole que ellos necesitaban privacidad al alejarse queria una explicacion acerca del porque no dijo nada o al menos los separo , le contesto que solo se acostumbraria a tener que compartir su novio con alguien mas , si bien esta respuesta la descoloco penso que pronto habria un gran problema y de hecho lo habria mas adelante.  
>Cynthia , la madre de Yellow al principio todos se mostraron sorprendidos sobre este rumor que se corrio acerca de su relacion con el chico del pikachu , sin embargo duranta la final de la liga Sinnoh atrevidamente lo beso delante de todos cuando se realizaba la ceremonia de premiacion como Lyra lo habia en Jhoto inundando el ambiente con una pregunta en comun :como era posible que la mujer mas bella , inteligente e increible pudiese estar prendada de ese chico que apenas eras un campeon incipiente con deseo de apoderarse del Torneo Mundial Pokemon un hecho imposible debido a la condicion que este demanda (ganar todas las ligas mas la liga de campeones regional , dejando al maestro campeon para el torneo) , ahora bien lo que tambien era llamativo es el grupo que lo seguia a todas partes unas chicas que lo apoyaron en la final , su camino a esta instancia fue largo y duro porque se encontro con viejos conocidos como Conway , Barry , Max que se le unio antes de llegar a Isla del Valle Lily , tambien se enfrento con Angie quien mostro que no solo iba de acompañante pero al final se enfrento Paul siendo en la final un digno rival debido a la dura lucha que dio para que este se consagre campeon dejando atras su imagen joven amargado y cruel por una imagen de alguien entusiasta y motivado por su oponente; durante la competencia mostro todos sus pokemons desde Kanto hasta Kalos este equipo compuesto de Meowstics hembra , Lucario , Pyoar , Talonflame , Greninja , Gardevoir , Sylveon quienes iban rotando con los demas conocidos. Pero su atraccion por el azabache comenzo cuando este empezo su primer viaje por la region alli vio a un joven que tenia una amistad fuerte con su pokemon entrenandose duramente para ingresar a la competencia involucrandose en el camino con los pokemons legendarios ariesgando su vida para protegerlos tanto en adolescencia y adultez su amado mostro gran carisma con dedicacion si bien al principio tenia sus dudas con respecto asi hacia esto para la impresionarla pero al escuchar las historias de Dawn durante su viaje hacia Unova se convencio de que quizas el joven no era el tipico entrenador presumido o presuntuoso que ella acostumbraba a tratar ,otros de los aspectos que la impresiono fue su animo de continuar adelante sin importa que tan mala era la situacion o que tan oscura se podia presentar. Durante su estancia en Unova contemplo que seguia siendo el mismo quizas un poco mas atolondrado pero era adorable verlo desde su punto de vista , ella era su heroina debido a su maestria con los pokemon , su sabiduria acerca de las leyendas tambien en lo que se refiere a su experiencias en la vida pues la veia como su ejemplo a seguir .Si bien participo a modo de exhibicion junto con Caitlin en el Pokémon World Tournament que organizo para ver el nivel de los entrenadores se decepciono un poco al saber que Ash no gano ,sin embargo mostro mejoras durante el mismo lo que si no le gusto fue tener que soportar a Alder invitandola a cenar con èl situacion que se acabaria cuando Ash demostrara que ella no esta disponible en la Liga Mundial de Campeones Pokemon cuando repitiendo la escena de Sinnoh la beso delante de todos , otras de las cosas que tambien adoraba de su amado es que frente a sus ojos ella podia actuar naturalmente frente a el no tenia que finjir ser otra persona o cambiar de personalidad tal vez entendia que a veces ser un campeon requeria ser alguien serio e incluso frio si era necesario encontro por asi decirlo su refugio de lejos de todos ; Al enterarse de su segundo viaje por Sinnoh donde supo por algunas entrevista que aspiraba al titulo penso que esa seria la mejor forma de acercarse era despues de la Liga solo lo queria para ella ,no conto que en esta ocasion su compañia solo sean chicas de varias regiones con Dawn incluida penso que al parecer se habia vuelto un fanfarron o algo peor un mujeriego egolatra, pero antes de que dijera o pensara mal noto que seguia siendo igual porque estaba sonrojado despues de que Daisy lo beso seguida de Angie quien la imito sin mencionar que Dawn le dijo que le explicaria todo despues, si bien al principio dudaba de la historia acerca de que todas las chicas eran las novias del azabache para luego convertirse en sus esposas y que ella misma tuvo problemas al comienzo con su relacion admitio que estar cerca de su querido hacia todo valiera la pena siempre las apoyaba en todo lo que hacian e incluso pasaba tiempo con ellas cuando entrenaba se divertian juntos lo que comenzo cuando solo viajaban con Brock se agrando ahora , al escuchar estas palabras vio que de verdad estaba enamorada al igual que las demas chicas no era solo una chica trofeo , las valoraba a todas por igual entonces penso porque incluirse ella tambien despues de todo siempre vio en èl alguien de confianza para pasar el tiempo sin que tenga segundas intenciones espero el momento durante todo el viaje viendo que su decision era la correcta , pasada la liga Sinnoh donde Ash gano hizo el dichoso acto de besarlo frente a todo el mundo no le importaba el que diran y obligando como Daisy lo hizo se convirtio en su pareja al igual que Dawn quien argumento que gano su corazon y que por lo tanto no se alejara pase lo que pase .Si bien el azabache tenia planeado llamar a casa para ver como estaban todos penso que por su bien no era necesario sin mencionar las largas explicaciones que tendria que darle a sus otras tres chicas sobre la escena de hace horas , asi que le dijo a Daisy que realizara la llamada de que iria a Unova y luego a casa aunque para entonces algo le empezo hacer tener miedo sobre todo por que en su regreso de Kalos , tres chicas dijeron que lo esperarian en su casa, las cuales tambien estaban prendadas de èl.<p>

En Unova  
>Bell, la madre de Rosa una de las rivales durante su viaje en Unova divertida , despistada , entusiasta y hasta algo torpe debido a que cada vez que se encontraban terminaba tirandolo al agua ;sus sueños de ser campeona jamas se apagaron aun cuando su padre pensaba que no estaba preparada que para viajar si bien despues de la Liga estuvo pensando sobre viajar con Ash seria divertdo pero se desiluciono al saber que el ya habia partido hacia el Archipielago Decolara para ir a Kanto ademas sentia que quizas no era el momento de irse de su tierra natal ademas no conocia a nadie fuera alli entonces decidio volver a entrenar para la siguiente liga un poco mas serio que otras veces aunque encontrarse con Stephan para viajar era divertido pronto el joven le revelo sus planes de viajar a Jhoto o Sinnoh para competir invitandola rechanzando esta oferta diciendo que primero queria triunfar en casa para luego expandir sus horizontes ,su despedida fue muy dura para ella ya que encontro en el pelirrojo un gran amigo casi como Ash vio lo que parecia una mirada triste con unos ojos llorosos cuando abordaba el hidroavion hacia su destino final pero le prometio que cuando se vuelvan tendrian una batalla .Paso tiempo con ella una nueva liga habria sus puertas junto con la posibilidad de un nuevo campeon sentiendo que esta era su oportunidad , su meta se cumpliria ahora ,pero fue derrotada en cuartos de final por alguien llamado Paul de Ciudad Veils Stone de Sinnoh si bien hizo su mejor esfuerzo sentia que fallo en su meta sientiendo que todo termina , estaba a punto de volver a casa cuando recibio en su videovisor una llamada de la Profesora Juniper al parecer un viejo amigo estaba en la region y que entraria en la proxima liga pensando que seria Stephan o Trip con quien tuvo varios encontranazos pero al fin de cuentas se llevaban bien fue rapidamente hacia el laboratorio en Pueblo Arcilla grande fue sorpresa al ver a Ash vestido con su ropa de Kalos acompañado de varias chicas entre ella Cynthia la campeona de Sinnoh le pregunto por Iris y Cilan , le contesto que estos estaban en Jhoto para seguir con sus metas y que se volverian a ver pronto , luego de aclarado el tema de los antiguos acompañantes el viaje comenzo si bien al principio notaba algo extraño ya que las chicas no perdian tiempo en mostrar demasiado cariño para con el azabache siendo hostiles con ella cuando se acerca demasiado si bien le dijo que le explicaria todo en algun momento todo lo demas era normal gimnasios , equipo rocket fastidiando de vez en cuando para despues mandarlos a volar , viviendo aventuras si bien no tan emocionantes pero era un viaje de amigos con Ash con novias pasando gimnasios debido a que los concursos todavia no llegaban a ese lugar . Durante los entrenamientos que hacian charlaban animadamente de lo que habian hecho todo ese tiempo se sorprendio cuando supo que las chicas decidieron ser su pareja a la fuerza , aunque cuando una de ellas estaba presente Bell hablaba sobre su viaje le conto sobre que Paul uno de los rivales de Ash gano la liga y que al enfrentarse al Alto Mando solo le gano a Aza quedandose con su puesto tambien le relato sobre que Stephan y Trip que partieron hacia nuevos horizontes para mejorar , pronto se dio cuenta de la basta experiencia de su amigo en los viajes empezo al igual que ella pero con el tiempo fue ganando confianza junto con los amigos que conocia en el camino no se rendio jamas llevando sus sueños lejos tan lejos como lo deseaba mas cuando la animo a decidir que hacer mas adelante . Paso tiempo nuevamente la liga otra vez abria sus puertas Angie , Bell , Lyra y Ash estaban listos para demostrar que pueden dar una gran batalla para cumplir sus sueños , llegando todos a semifinales Bell demostro que no estuvo solo hablando de ganar porque si demostro sus mejorias ahora quedaba claro Lyra fue derrotada en buena ley al igual que Angie con Ash ,la final fue espectacular la rubia saco a todo su equipo a relucir Emboar , Minccino , Escavalier , Muna , Espeon y un Emolga que capturo hace tiempo contra Leavanny , Unfezant y Gabite que evoluciono durante la primera ronda , a pesar de ser vencida se sintio bien dio lo mejor incluso se sorprendio cuando a la salida del estadio luego de la premiacion recibio la invitacion de Cynthia para viajar a Kanto para competir alli y ademas porque su pareja volveria a casa , al preguntarle el porque de su invitacion le dijo que Ash queria que sigas con su sueños ademas le pregunto a su papà si podia irse con el a Kanto , estuvo de negar la misma cuando vio a su padre con una sonrisa diciendo que estaba orgullosa de ella mas alla del resultado siempre seria su campeona ademas ya era hora de que expanda sus horizontes. Su emocion era inmensa viajaria a otra region pero habia algo que la incomodaba un poco porque se tomaria tantas molestias tan solo para esto , pronto pediria las respuestas que necesitaba en el aeropuerto las eran bastantes los periodistas acorralaron a todo el grupo todo sea por la exclusiva con el campeon mas cuando sus intenciones del titulo mundial estan claras ahora , algo nervioso y preocupado contestaba las preguntas debido a que si bien ya era costumbre , temia que le preguntaran acerca de sus acompañantes mas cuando Misty amenazo por telefono de que tendria que explicar el porque de tres chicas estaban esperandolo en casa mas el crecimiento del grupo de lo contrario Pueblo Lavanda seria su nuevo hogar con eso en mente trato de que la conversacion no se saliera del tema ,pero fue Bell quien fortuna o desgracia hizo lo que siempre hacia cuando se emocionaba de mas porque al enterarse de que no solo viajaria a Kanto sino que tambien se entero de que podria llevarse a sus pokemons corrio para agradecerle hacia el lobby donde se encontraban para su suerte algunos periodistas se estaban llendo , sin embargo se tropezo antes de llegar trastabillando cayendo en los brazos de Ash quien se dio vuelta rapidamente debido a su percepcion aura que tenia gracias a Lucario la escena en cuestion era bastante romantica ya que sus rostros estaban muy cerca , admiraba esos cafe con marcas en forma de z que los adornaban entonces vino a su mente los recuerdos de cuando peleo con su padre para que ella continuara su viaje en aquel tiempo la veia como una gran rival y amiga tambien las veces que se encontraban la pasaban genial , divirtiendose sin parar pero que era diferente ahora quizas el hecho de que no estaba solo o quizas de que no este con sus amigos de siempre supo entonces que cuando estaba con el todo este tiempo volvio a divertirse como aquella ocasion se sentia llena de energia dejandose llevar por el momento lo beso apasionadamente descubriendo que se habia enamorado ,pero el momento se rompio cuando sintio los flashes de las camaras pues todos se voltearon a ver a la nueva pareja formada , si bien despues tuvo explicarle a su padre lo que paso , pudo ir a Kanto para continuar su viaje aunque durante el vuelo supo que ella no era la unica que era novia de Ash y que tendria que compartirlo con las demas acompañantes casi llora al saberlo pero la mano de su querido sobre su ombro con las palabras :"no quiero verte sufir , si sientes incomoda puedes irte yo le explicare a tu papà..." le basto que el no estaba mintiendo y que no se aprovacharia decidiendo quedarse abrazo lo fuertemente casi asfixiandolo para que sepa que no lo dejaria tan facilmente.<br>Burgundy ,la madre de White se encontro con ella cuando volvia de Kalos aunque su encuentro no era en las mejores circuntancias para la sibarita las cosas no estaban bien , pues en un examen que salio mal su licencia estaba apunto de ser removida pues sus conocimiento no eran los suficientes para ser el grado que ostentaba debido a los nuevos conocimientos que se agregaban , si bien estaba algo deprimida penso que un viaje por todo Decolora la animaria si bien ya no usaba su traje de sibaritta en su lugar llevaba puesto un vestido largo como aquella que peleo con Cilan en Ciudad Gres , caminando por el puerto de Ciudad Engobe mirando el panorama sintio que quizas se equivoco de camino en su vocacion y que debio seguir otra cosa ya sea entrenadora o criadora pero luego de recordar como le fue las veces que batallo no pasando de primera o que no tenia paciencia para la crianza desistio en seguir con su reflexcion , abordando el crucero que la llevaria a viajar por todo el archipielago vio a una persona conocida quizas crecio un poco y su ropa era diferente pero era facil de reconocer el pikachu sobre su ombro miro en su direccion desea que no la reconociera porque no tendria el valor de decirle que debia volver a cambiar todo su equipo si desea tener exito como entrenador pues se notaba muy feliz y no era para habia ganado la liga de Kalos estaba llendo a casa para festejar su logro obtenido muy diferente de ella quien queria escapar de todos , si bien su amiga Georgia le aconsejo que debia volver a intentarlo no le gustaba que fuese dura y fria cuando le pidio que la acompañe diciendole que ella no se haria culpable si fracasaba sino trabajaba como se debia , se aproximaba hacia ella rogaba a Arceus que no reconociera o que solo pasara de largo cuando un saludo :"hola Burgundy como has estado" la hizo volver a tierra el chico estaba frente suyo , intento saludarlo lo mas natural posible intentando pasar por alto el hecho de que ella misma le dijo hace tiempo que debia cambiar todo su equipo si queria ser compatible y ganar la liga Unova ahora no tenia cara para decirselo de nuevo se notaba que el chico tenia exito mas cuando al momento de querer responder algunas personas se le acercaron a pedirle su autografo , pasado todo eso que tuvo desde fotos de el con Pikachu y algunos de pokemon le pidio disculpa no le gustaba esto de ser famoso pero admitia que era genial ser tomado en cuenta a lo que ella constesto diciendo que estaba de acuerdo pero no sabia de su significado cuando estuvieron a solas en la cubierta del crucero desde la cual la vista era hermosa , charlaron sobre lo que hicieron ella omitio la parte del examen donde perdio su licencia relatandose en su lugar que hacia ese viaje para ampliar sus conocimientos pero se sorprendio al saber que Ash le dijo quizas la cosa mas tonta pero bonita a su entender :"tenias razon sobre mi" quizas penso que era broma pero al dejarlo hablar sus esperanzas renacieron por asi decirlo le comento que durante la competencia en Kalos realizo cambios en su equipo para tener variedad de opciones agregandole el hecho de tambien lo habia hecho en Sinnoh estaba agrecido por haberlo aconsejado hace tiempo ,pero al voltearse a ver Burgundy vio que estaba de espalda creyo ver una lagrima caer hacia el piso intento preguntarle que le pasaba poniendo una mano su ombro pero ella la rechazo diciendole que no se burlara y se alejara de ella intento correr pero su mano fue sujetada por el , preguntandole que le pasaba porque comenzo a llorrar .Esa escena destrozo su corazon , verla derramar lagrimas entonces le dijo que ya no era conocedora sus conocimientos yo no eran suficientes para el nivel que poseia , ademas le conto que fallo en su examen de renovacion y de que Cilan fue a Jhoto a abrir un escuela de sibaritas pokemon la cual tenian exito ya que su grado S recientemente obtenido le da esa opotunidad pensaba en ir a pedirle ayuda pero eso seria admirtir que fracaso sin mencionar la burla que recibiria por parte de èl , entonces tuvo una idea quizas la mas loca pero no podia dejarla despues de todo ella le dio una base para su exito entonces le dijo que alguien podria ayudarla quizas no sea un conocedor pero sabia de pokemon mas que nadie y era poeta aunque quizas eso no le serviria , el Profesor Oak en Kanto era todo un sabio que trascendia fronteras e incluso muchos conocedores usaban sus libros para dar sus recomendaciones, ella penso que era una broma pero al decirle que se bajarian Ciudad Carmin y que continuarian hasta Pueblo Paleta la hizo cambiar de opinion mas cuando despues de pasar por su casa donde descanso un poco disfrutando la comida de Delia quien la recibio con los brazos abiertos tanto a el como a ella , luego de eso fueron al laboratorio del mismo fue increible siempre creyo que Ash tenia pocos pokemons pero al ver su variedad y tipos cambio su opinion sin mencionar el cariño y afecto que le daba a cada uno mas recepcion que este recibia por parte de estos buscaron al profesor encontrandolo con Tracey cerca del lago que tenia la reservacion , charlando de camino al salon principal el tema de Burgundy surgio si bien ella se sentia apenada, vio que el Profesor si bien no se negaba no sabia como podia ayudarla desde la vision de su pupilo pero entonces Tracey vino en su ayuda el sugirio que quizas deba enseñarle que no todo esta en los manuales asi como lo hizo con el . Fue asi comenzo todo su camino al aprendizaje duro al principio pero valioso aprendio que debia abrir su mente , ademas de que cuando Ash se fue le dijo que podia quedarse en su casa ademas de que su madre no estaria sola viendolo por television cada vez que competia estaba feliz se sentia plena alguien la valoraba y la queria , en su despedida ambos se prometieron volverse a ver pero antes de que puediera decir algo ella lo beso .Con eso queria ahora eran novios debido a que el mostro que haria cualquier cosa por ella asi que para darle gracias decidio ser su novia porque sabia que no se lo pediria porque su mamà le conto acerca de su timidez , ademas no se alejaria de su querido amor quien la esta ayudando ser la mejor sibarita de todas despues de su despedida , el tenia mas dudas porque ya le pasado esto antes aunque tambien prometio mantenerlo en secreto hasta que sea el tiempo de develarlo no entendia porque la chicas insistian en eso .El dificil camino de la proxima sibarita grado s de Kanto comenzo con muchas pruebas que le abrian la mente sumado a los dolores de cabeza al intentar comprender los conceptos de sus maestros como que la amistad y la confianza entre humanos y pokemon mantienen cierto medida el equilibrio ademas de que la evolucion representa un cambio en la relacion, pasaba el resto del dia entre el laboratorio y la casa de ash donde encontro en Delia una amiga de confianza no como Georgia quien solo la dejo de hablar. El problema no llego cuando rendio su examen para ser nuevamente sibarita pokemon obteniendo en poco tiempo el grado A el cual logro despues de que pasara un tiempo en Jhoto y Hoenn para cuando Ash estaba en Sinnoh sino cuando al ir ver la final de la liga Unova se encontro con otras tres chicas quienes decian ser tambien novias de Ash , estaban a punto de hacer un gran escandalo cuando Delia aparecio diciendo que todas son novias de su hijo podian compartirlo ya que Misty le conto pero que no lo maltraten cuando vuelva , aunque penso que la traiciono le explicaron que sabian lo que el provocaba en todas por eso estaban de acuerdo en seguir asi , sin importar lo que lo que paso en Pueblo Paleta ese dia cuando regreso para festejar es algo inolvidable pues alli sello su compromiso con todas , ahora la historia era distinta ya que habia un problema:  
>- ¿Estas seguro de esto ?- dijo Tracey quien vio como los chicos se ivan.<br>-Si , ademas todos deben estar presente lo que haremos tienen que saberlo - respondio Gary sabia lo que habia en juego sobretodo porque habia cuatro personas en especial que estaban esperando esto.  
>-Sabes Oak , no me importa lo que hagas , pero cumpliras tu parte del acuerdo- Decia Lance quien estaba ansioso por algo pues a pesar de todo , tenia un promesa que cumplir.<br>-¿A crees que vas , amigo? - Dijo Cynthia al tiempo que se paraba e intentaba impedir su salida de la sala.  
>- Dejalo ir , pero recuerda que debes volver mañana y descuida Iris sabe que estaras alli asi que no tendras problemas , la privacidad esta garantiza - Respondia el profesor naturalmente mientras dejaba sorprendido a todos en el lugar.<br>-Crees que haces Gary no le puedes dejar irse asi como asi , ademas es un potencial peligro para todos , en especial...- Gritaba la rubia mientras veia como el pelirrojo se alejaba del lugar para estar en el patio principal del laboratorio  
>-Se a donde va , va al mismo lugar que tu ,cuando necesitas ver a Ash aunque solo sea para recordar viejos tiempos. - Respondia Gary dejandola muda , penso que algun pariente cercano sin embargo no recordaba nadie pero Tracey le aclaro sus dudas .<br>- Clair , la unica persona aparte de Ash, que creyo todo el tiempo que era manipulado ;para cuando el descubrio esto ya era muy tarde , ella recibio muchas heridas durante el segundo ataque hizo alianza en Hoenn durante la liga pokemon , recordaras ese dia por que tambien secuestraron a Yellow y a Wally para chantajear a su padre - Agregaba Tracey quien recordaba ese dia ,porque al igual que Gary ayudo en la reconstruccion de la Ciudad Siempre Grande ademas de que tener que las malas noticias a todo el mundo.  
>-Lo importante es que tendra lo suyo y nosotros tenemos lo que necesitamos para triunfar pero hay algo que mas deben con respecto a ese dia ,lo sabran mañana .Primero hay una llamada que debo hacer , Tracey dile Giselle que te ayude sera una larga noche para explicar, esto en especial a Anabel,l sabes que ella puede leer la mente si la tenemos de nuestro el resto sera facil. -Decia Gary quien se disponia a salir de la habitacion pero Cynthia dijo<br>-Pero entonces tu que haras a todo esto -  
>- Llamare a Kalos , yo llamare a Serena y Alexia les prometi que si algun dia tenia lo posibilidad de cambiar todo , se lo diria personalmente ademas Zaegar no fue quien diseño este metodo para viajar en el tiempo originalmente - Decia Gary sorprendiendo a todos pues era un secreto , Tracey sabia que con esto abrian una caja de pandora revelando el secreto mejor guardado ya que despues de todo que estarias dispuesto dar para volver a tu mejor amigo ...CONTINUARA<p>

-  
>Dante: Gracias por tu comentario<br>aparicieron las mas conocidas pero aun faltan dos y si el amor sera fundado no cualquier cosa aunque como se lee ellos deben influir en sus madres . Con respecto al sumary veras ellos deberan no encariñarse en el sentido fraternal ya que su decision sera cambiarlo para mejor o dejar que todo pase como hasta ahora en el fic pondre mejor esta idea

Fernando: Gracias por tu comentario  
>como le dije a Dante esas seran todas y sera fundado, sera actualizado tan proto como la trama no tenga errores y sin pierda sentido<p>

Gracias por tu comentario  
>se pondra cada vez mejor descuida<p>

DarkTemplar28 Gracias por tu comentario  
>lo explique de la mejor manera posible con respecto a su nacimiento sera explicado en los cap de los chicos cuando van a buscar a sus madres en el pasado primero quiero formar las tramas principales para esta guerra y perdon si tarde tanto<p>

Nanana Nana Gracias por tu comentario  
>gary tiene una hermana y ya sabemos el resto<p>

Digi1399 ligth Gracias por tu comentario  
>lo continuare no quedara suelto<p>

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA Y COMENTARLA . LO CONTINUARE SI O SI CON RESPECTO A ESTA CAP SERA DIVIDO EN DOS PARTES  
>LA SEGUNDA PARTE EXPLICARA SU AMOR CON SERENA Y ALEXIA COMO SE ENAMORARON , EL VIAJE DE LANCE , EL ORIGEN DE LA GUERRA Y MAS.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 - Part 2 2

**LOS PERSONAJES , HECHOS Y SITUACIONES SON FICTICIAS , CUALQUIER SIMILITUD ES PURA COINCIDENCIA , POKEMON NO PERTENECE SOLO LA HISTORIA **

**LOS PERSONAJES QUE USARE SON POKEMON SPECIAL MANGA Y POKEMON ANIME**

Capitulo 3

LOS HIJOS DE ASH : TE PROTEGERE PAPÁ - SEGUNDA PARTE

-Un momento, que quieres decir- Exclama Cynthia algo confundida. Mientras Gary salia de la habitacion , mostrando una mirada seria pues la promesa que hizo no era en vano.

-Cynthia , ven necesitas saber algo - Decia Tracey mientras se dirigia hacia un escritorio para extraer del mismo un libro bastante viejo.

-¿A que te refieres y que es ese libro?- Preguntaba la rubia mientras recibia el libro cuya tapa estaba algo rotosa y borrosa por el paso del tiempo.

-Puedes quedartelo , encontraras todas las respuestas que buscas sobre lo que dijo Gary - Respondia Tracey mientras buscaba otro libro pero aclarando de que era la agenda para contactar a las demas esposas de su viejo amigo.

-Lo leere despues , pero que quiso decir con lo anterior - Volvia a preguntar la rubia.

-Veras cuando ocurrio el primer ataque , se llevaron algo de las instalaciones de los rangers que siempre creyo olvidado o destruido en el peor de los casos - Decia Tracey sentadose en una silla.

-¿Que tiene que ver ese hecho con lo que pasa ahora? - dijo dubitativa la rubia.

-Cuando Gary obtuvo su profesorado ,habia empezado a trabajar en una forma de viajar en el tiempo usando energia pokemon pero habia un detalle - decia Tracey

-¿Que detalle? - agregaba.

-La energia que demandaba y su inestabilidad la volvian un peligro , sin embargo Ash lo ayudo y juntos encontraron una forma de controlarla - respondia el artista

-¿Porque hizo y para que la creo? - volvia a preguntar la señora Ketchum

-Jamas me le dijo, aunque intente sacar el tema no queria responder , supongo que debe tener sus razones. Algo que si se - Decia mientras se paraba miraba y se acercaba a la ventana donde miraba al patio donde estaban los hijos de su amigo hablando entre ellos -es que hay tres momentos en la vida de Gary que lo hicieron cambiar : el fallecimiento de su abuelo , el dia que su proyecto fue cancelado y la defuncion de Ash .

-¿Por que lo dices?- agregaba

-Cynthia lo que te voy es un secreto , nadie debe saberlo , entendido - decia el joven mientras se daba vuelta con una mirada seria que por un momento sorprendio a la rubia asintiendo .

-Gary le prometio a Serena y Alexa usar la maquina para cambiar las cosas, a pesar de no tener los planos originales puede diseñar una , agregando las mejoras que hizo junto con tu esposo , sin embargo...- Decia Tracey mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde estaba la rubia.

-Sin embargo que ?- preguntaba ella.

-Solo habra una oportunidad y es posible que solo sea un viaje de ida y no vuelta , la teoria indica que cambiando el pasado el futuro sera otro pero si este no cambia los resultados son impredecibles - decia seriamente dejando en claro el riesgo.

-No puedo dejarla ir , es muy peligroso Yellow es muy importante para mi ...-decia Cynthia levantandose rapidamente .

-No le digas nada , si le dices algo jamas va a crecer como tu lo quieres , algun dia debes dejarla ir - intervenia rapidamente el joven artista.

-Pero...Yellow...no soportaria que se alejara ,ella ...-respondia con sus ojos apunto de soltar algunas lagrimas.

-Lo se , cada uno de ellos tiene algo de Ash. Aun recuerdo cuando nacieron fue un verdadero suceso en especial para su mamà -agregaba el mientras le contaba las razones de porque el proyecto fue cancelado si bien significa la posibilidad de ver antiguos pokemon en su habitat natural tambien era la puerta para modificar los hechos importanes en la misma motivando entre las organizaciones enemigas sus ansias por apoderarse de esta terminando tanto la maquina como sus planos de diseño escondidas en las tantas bodegas altamente vigiladas de los rangers de las que se rumoreaba tenia muchos secretos guardados.

Afuera del laboratorio del Profesor Oak los chicos discutian sobre como seria esta aventura teniendo emociones encontradas y pero algunos , especialmente Blue quien no tenia una buena relacion con Yvonne o Rosa a quienes veia como personas amargadas o inmaduras.

-¿Porque tenia que llamarlas ? si bien nosotros podemos solucionar esto , no lo crees Red- exclamaba Blue molesta por este reencuentro

-No crees que es hora de que dejes ese incidente en el pasado , ademas debemos proteger a nuestras madres , no podremos solos -decia Green desde atras debido a que Red no le contestaria estaba ocupado hablando con su mamà.

-Si mamà ...no mamà ...no mamà . El Profesor Oak pidio que vengas , no me dijo el motivo pero debe serio de seguro .- respondia Red a su madre.

-¿Porque dices eso ? Sabes que Yvonne y Rosa son nuestras hermanas , ademas a mi caen bien ellas no tienen la culpa de que tu no aceptes tu derrota en el Gran Festival de Kalos y Unova .-decia Yellow a pesar de que tenian poco contacto desde que padre fallecio siempre las quiso .

Blue estuvo a punto de decir algo pero Silver hablo primero si bien entendia las razones de su enojo , debia evitar un pelea inutil ya que en estos momentos se necesitaba que estuvieran unidos - se que es algo repentino pero ¿donde nos quedaremos a pasar la noche?-.

-Podemos pasarla en mi casa supongo que mamà no tendra problemas , ademas necesito decirle que debe venir al laboratorio- respondia Green a pesar de que la opcion no era de su agrado no hay tiempo para buscar otro lugar.

-Siii noche de chicos , supongo que podremos quedarnos hasta tarde , jugando videosjuegos , quizas no traje las revistas pero no las arreglaremos ...-decia Gold tomando por el cuello a Green y Silver sorprendiendolos

-No te emociones pervertido , ademas nosotras estaremos en esa casa asi que olvidalo -decia Crystal golpeandolo en la cabeza algunas veces la sacaba de quicio por su comportamiento muy distinto al de su hermano menor.

-Tranquila hermanita , yo solo decia para pasar tiempo de calidad juntos , eres una aburrida ademas no estaremos en la misma habitacion o si?- respondia Gold sobandose la cabeza.

-Eso lo veremos despues , vamos antes de que sea mas tarde...-empezaba Green a poner orden ,pero lo que quizas paso por alto es que una peliazul no estaba un conforme con la decision Red y Yellow se acercaron a ella diciendole.

-Quizas no sea los hoteles de lujos que acostumbras pero descuida les dire que quieres un cuarto para ti sola.- decia red quien conocia a Platina sabia que no le gustaba algo sino era de lujo.

-Gracias , pero no me preocupa eso sino como evitaremos que Blue pelee con Yvonne sin mencionar aun no sabemos como podemos ayudar -exclamaba

-Lo se , pero descuida no dejare que el mal humor de Blue arruine todo - le respondia Yellow sorprendiendo a sus hermanos ya que por lo general nunca tomaba partido por alguien.

-Vaya la pequeña esta creciendo estoy orgulloso - decia Gold llegando de atras mientras acariciaba la cabellera de la rubia.

-Gold me despeinas , ademas sabes que ellas no se llevan muy bien desde que Yvonne gano el Gran Festival de Kalos - respondia Yellow

-Ademas su popularidad en PokeVision decayo , cuando Yvonne y su Delphox hicieron ese show luego de su victoria - agrego Platina.

-Bueno eso fue un poco exagerado de parte de ella ,pero aun si no debio hacer eso- exclamo Gold.

-Creo que olvidamos algo cuando: Blue gano en Kanto y Jhoto ella hizo una fiesta despues de que le gano a Yvonne y tu Gold la incistaste a eso -decia Crystal.

-Ahora que lo pienso hermanito : ¿no se supone que siendo el campeon de Kanto deberias estar en Sinnoh junto con Silver ?- decia Gold cambiando de tema rapidamente , no le gustaba

-Si , tienes razon pero por alguna razon todavia no me llamaron -decia Red algo extrañado ya que conocia las responsabilidades de un campeon porque su padre tenia esas largas ausencias para luego regresar algo cansado y/o herido.

-¡Oyeee no me evadas dime porque la incistaste a hacer la fiesta!-grito indignada Crystal ya que siempre cuando

-¿Pero si mamà fue convocada porque yo no?- concluia el campeon bastante confundido.

-Cuando hablaste no te dijo algo o al menos te pregunto que hacias aqui. - pregunto Gold mientras se ponia a pensar porque el tambien no fue llamado .

-Gold respondeme ahora , no me evadas- insistia la joven peliazul bastante molesta para luego irse azotando sus pies contra el piso.

-Solo me pregunto si me habia ido , si estaba herido o si paso otra cosa que me obligase a volver pero fuera de eso nada extraño . -respondio el pelinegro.

-Supongo que el tio Gary debe tener algun plan o algo , pero fuera de eso sera una linda reunion ademas hace tiempo que veia a Rosa , White , Wally , Emerald , Sapphire y a Xavier ademas de que ... -Yellow mientras todos los que estaban la veian sonreir

-¡Entonces si tantos los extrañas porque no te vas a vivir con ellos!-grito Blue desde atras para luego irse caminando bastante enojada hacia la casa de Green.

-Parece que le tocaron una fibra sensible a Blue -decia Platina sorprendida por su reaccion

-Dejenla , algun dia debe superar su derrota, por cierto mamà dice que no habra problemas para quedarnos todo en casa esta noche -decia Green mientras comenzaba su camino a casa , actualmente vivia en Pueblo Paleta , en cambio Red vivia en Ciudad Celeste y Blue en Ciudad Azulona , si bien todos estaban separados por las distancias que tomaron luego de la muerte de Ash , aun si algunos de ellos todavia se frecuentaban especialmente Red a Yellow o Silver a Blue pero la mas visita mas rara de todas era de Crystal a Green.

-Desearia que no se comportase asi , menos cuando necesitamos de todos ahora - agregaba Silver algo decepcionado.

-Descuida se le pasara , solo espero que sea antes de que nos reunamos - afirmo Gold con seguridad.

Mientras los jovenes emprendia su camino , en las otras regiones ocurrian otros sucesos en Jhoto :Anabell recibia una llamada bastante esperada.

-Supongo que ya debes el motivo de esta llamada - decia Tracey a traves del visor .

-Bueno siempre hay dos motivos por los cuales me llamas:Gold hizo una travesura muy loca o quizas quieras hacer un retrato de mis pokemon -comento Anabell algo risueña por el comentario.

-Cierto pero en esta ocasion , no es ninguno de esos motivos - respondio Tracey mientras se preparaba dar la noticia , sabia que Anabell habia adquirio la capacidad de poder la mentes de las personas por medio del aura gracias a Ash pero esta tenia sus limites , por ejemplo la distancia o que sea como Sabrina. Pero algunas veces esto le traia problemas debido a que su habilidad se disparaba si miraba por demasiado tiempo a los ojos a una persona.

-¿Entonces a que se tu llamada ?- pregunto la pelilila.

-Recuerdas cuando se conmemoro el primer aniversario del fallecimiento , durante la ceremonia de apertura de la Liga Pokemon de Kanto esa que Red gano- agrego Tracey

-Claro que lo recuerdo , ese dia mostraron todos sus combates y los lideres gimnasios le dedicaron unas palabras , Misty se emociono demas al igual que Erika .¿ Pero a que viene eso? -pregunto Anabell un poco confundida

-Seguro recordaras la promesa que les hizo Gary ese dia , recuerda tu estuviste presente - agrego Tracey , sabia de la promesa de Gary al principio dudaba si hablaba en serio.

-Pero no hablaras de la maquina que perfecciono junto a Ash o si?- dijo Anabell bastante sorprendida por lo dicho.

-Si, asi es logro perfeccionarla-anuncio el artista a la señora ketchum

-¿No hablaras en serio... es decir sabes que paso cuando... -si bien supo que la misma fue decomisada por los rangers junto con sus planos argumentado que era posible que cayera en manos equivocadas comento Anabell.

-Si de la misma , logro recrear una - respondio el artista.

-¿Y entonces a quien mandara ,Gary? -interrogo la pelilila pensando que quizas ellas irian al pasado.

-Eso te lo dira cuando vengas ,ah por cierto , no te preocupes por Gold esta en la casa de Daisy y Crystal esta con èl para evitar que haga tonterias -agrego para tranquilizar a la madre de este .

-Gracias solo espero que no cause problemas - respondia algo risueña la pelilila sabiendo lo problematico que era si alguien no lo vigilaba.

-No te preocupes ,seguro se comportara alli -agrego divertido Tracey-tengo que cortar la llamada ,debo hacer buscar a las demas .

-De acuerdo nos vemos y yo le avisare a Lyra tenemos que encontrarnos para charlar sobre su nuevo puesto como cerebro de la frontera - dijo ella ya que actualmente es dueña de la misma debido a que Ash se hizo cargo luego de que Scott le delegara y como ellos estaban casados heredero la misma , si bien seguia en el mismo lugar pero debian encontrar un reemplazo para Spencer y Brandon ya que se retiraron por su avanzada edad.

-Bien eso me dara mas tiempo con las otras , en ese caso adios - dijo Tracey despidiendose .

Luego de despedirse de ella , llamo a Ciudad Petalburgo si bien era posible que May no este en casa por las exibiciones que hacia desde que era supercoordinadora pokemon quizas podia dejarle un mensaje . Pero alguien contesto la llamada era Emerald el hijo menor de May .

-Hola Emerald ¿como has estado?-dijo Tracey al joven rubio.

-Bien tio Tracey , me alegro de que hayas llamado ¿hace mucho que no sabia de ti?-respondia del otro lado el niño rubio mostrando una amplia sonrisa siendo el menor de los hijos de May .

-Eh estado trabajando en un nuevo cuadro , recuerdas a Jirachi y a Ryaquaza- dijo Tracey

-Claro que si , ese dia fue muy divertido aprendi muchas cosas de ellos , me pregunto donde esta Ryaquaza ahora ...- dijo Emerald , si bien Jirachi se quedo con el , el pokemon de los cielos era otra cosa solo su padre logro dominarlo y hacerlo megaevolucionar debido a que necesitaba su ayuda en una ocasion a pesar de eso jamas lo atrapo segun Mewtwo solo lo hacia porque veia a ese humano como alguien digno.

-De seguro debe estar bien , pero cambiando de tema esta tu hermana Saphirre o tu mamà debo decirle algo importante.- dijo el artista

-No , mamà todavia no llego de su ultima exhibicion y saphirre debe andar en algun lugar de Hoenn entrenando pero si quieres puedes darme el recado a mi- respondio el niño rubio.

-Bueno , dile que tiene que venir mañana lo mas rapido posible al laboratorio de Gary en Pueblo Paleta - dije este con gran seriedad preocupando al niño.

-¿Que sucede paso algo alli? no me digas que Red o Gold hicieron algo estupido - agrego este rapidamente preocupado.

-No te puedo adelantar nada por videollamada pero si te puedo decir que sera una gran reunion familiar-respondio Tracey despidiendose del mismo

-De acuerdo lo que tu digas nos vemos, adios-despidiendose del artista mientas miles de imagenes invadian su mente recordando el tiempo que paso juntos con sus hermanos y su padre , porque despues de su partida May se fue a Hoenn quizas entendia sus razones pero despues de mucho tiempo volveria al lugar al que alguna vez llamo hogar ; sin embargo fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la repentina llegada de su madre , si bien en su aspecto fisico se notoba que los años la dotaron de un hermoso cuerpo de mujer con curvas bien pronunciadas sin rayar en lo exagarado aun seguia siendo la misma con su cabello castaño separados en dos coletas acompañandolos con ojos azul zafiro que podia derretir cualquier corazon frio si se lo propone pero conservando el anillo de compromiso saludandolo gentilmente mientra se le acercaba.

-Hola cielo ¿como estas ? -dijo May ,mientas acariaba su cabeza a la vez que Glaceon se subia al regazo de èste.

-Bien mamà , ah por cierto llamo Tracey dijo que tenias que ir a Pueblo Paleta para mañana -dijo mientras May se paralizaba cerca de la cocina al escucharlo ya que nunca penso que volveria alli.

-¿Quien te llamo ?, acaso fue Gary o Gisselle te dijo el motivo del mismo.- respondio May dudando del motivo.

-No , llamo Tracey y dijo que seria una gran reunion familiar alli pero no quiso decirme los motivos , verdad que iremos ,digo hace tiempo que quiero volver a Kanto-decia Emerald parandose mientras se acercaba a un estante donde se veia una foto de un bebe que era sostenido por Ash a su lado una Sapphire mas crecida rozando los 2 años. Su madre se enternecio por esa imagen , quizas su hija sea fuerte pero Emerald no.

-Si iremos esta noche para evitar el trafico y ademas , ya es hora de que Sapphire regrese de su entrenamiento - dijo su madre despertando en el la felicidad. Entonces como respondiendo el llamado de su madre la mencionada entro a la casa bastante desarreglada con su ropa rasgada y bastante sucia despidiendo mal olor sin importarle mucho , muy por el contrario a los otros moradores.

-Hola mamà , vaya veo ya llegaste y ¿como te fue en tu exhibicion ? -pregunto la castaña mientras mostraba una linda sonrisa mientras se sentaba en silla de la sala.

-Bien , pero te tendras que ir a bañar ahora mismo porque saldremos -respondio su madre mientras le sacaba la pañoleta de su cabeza y la usaba para limpiarle la cara.

-¿Que , porque , a donde vamos ? acabo de llegar y volvemos a salir ...-decia Sapphire molesta estaba cansada solo queria ir a dormir.

-Iremos a Kanto para una reunion familiar y no quiero quejas , asi que levantate y vete a duchar- dijo May finjiendo estar molesta por la actitud de su hija para luego marcharse hacia su recamara en el segundo piso.

-Oye espera , no te vayas ... detesto cuando hace eso dejarme hablando sola y tu que sabes porque estas tan sonriente- interrogo esta a su hermano menor pero este solo la miraba sonriente.

-Nada solo se , lo mismo que tu , Tracey solo llamo para decirme que tenemos que ir alli , por cierto voy a preparar mi cosas - respondio Emerald mientras se iba a su habitacion para alistarse.

-Oye espera no te vayas , dime tu sabes algo mas -exclama esta bastante enojada pero no se podia parar debido a su cansancio , luego de reflexionar quizas penso que seria bueno cambiar de aires aunque todavia no sabia lo que le esperaba.

-Bien , ahora solo falta llamar a Angie , Bell y Burgundy para terminar las llamadas - dijo Tracey tachando los nombres.

-Yo ya llame a Bell me dijo que llamara a Burgundy que esta en Jhoto con sus dos hijas vendra para mañana .Supongo que solo te quedara Serena y Alexa - respondia Gisell luego de charlar con la joven profesora regional ,empezo siendo asistente pero luego se graduo despues de que Ash ganara el desafio mundial a tiempo para las bodas .

-No , Gary dijo que el las llamaria personalmente supongo que no haria eso a no ser que tenga algo planeado - respondio el artista a esta .

-Pero porque , que tiene de importante que el las llame , despues de todo ...-pregunto Giselle

-Recuerdas lo que paso en Hoenn durante el ataque de la alianza ¿verdad? - pregunto el , porque en esa fecha marco la separacion de la familia ketchum .

-¿Porque lo dices ?que paso alli - argumento esta algo confundida.

-Te lo dire luego ,pero ahora debo llamar a casa de Angie solo espero que no este ocupada o que al menos alguien conteste - decia Tracey mientras marcaba el nùmero .

-Como quieras , solo espero que logremos que todos vengan mañana y por cierto sabes a donde fue Lance todavia no regresa de su viaje- dijo Giselle mientras se levantaba.

-Esta en el Valle de los Dragones en Ciudad Espina Negra ,fue a visitar a Clair -dijo este sorprendiendola.

-Supongo que fue parte del acuerdo que Gary hizo , pero porque - respondio esta , ya que poco y nada supo de ese trato .

-Quizas queria que Lance se de que cuenta , que confiamos en el , aunque no se lo merezca - dijo este para calmar las dudas.

Con sus dudas algo resueltas , se fue dejando a Tracey solo , quizas despues pueda charlar con el sobre lo que paso en Hoenn . Mientras tanto en Sinnoh ocurrian dos sucesos importante , el primero es el llamado antes mencionado si bien Wally atendio y luego su madre tomo la llamada en su oficina hasta ahi nada fuera de lo normal sin embargo , le pidio que trajera a alguien con ella , alguien quien fue el maestro de Ash en el pasado . Pero lo mas importante y crucial se desarrolla en Monte Coronet su tranquilidad era interrumpida por las batallas sin cuartel entre miembros de la alianza y entrenadores de la Liga Pokemon entre los cuales hay campeones regionales , elite 4 y algunos miembros de los hombres G la situacion habia llegado a un punto muerto donde ningun bando parecia tener una victoria clara , actualmente reinaba la confusion ya que la alianza se atrinchero en su fortaleza subterranea saliendo solamente para repeler algunos invasores luego de la incursion de Lance , sabiendo que el tiempo los apremia cuatro jovenes entrenadores Brendan , Pearl , Diamond y Conway alto mando de Sinnoh especialista en tipo Psiquico intentan entrar por la abertura anteriormente usada .

-¡Sabia que no debia confiar en èl , menos cuando se llevo a la señora Cinthya muy herida sobre ese dragonite cuando lo encuentre se las vera conmigo! -exclamaba bastante molesto Pearl campeon de Sinnoh .

-Relajate quieres ahora esta de nuestro de lado y creas o no , èl no la hirio -decia algo molesto Brendan campeon de Hoenn cansado del temperanto explosivo del joven rubio.

-Si claro , te creiste la historia que te dijo ¿verdad ? , estoy seguro que les aviso que iban- dijo Pearl quien colmo la paciencia de su amigo ,pero antes de que dijera o hiciese algo llego su superior Conway quien adquirio el puesto de Elite 4 luego de vencer a Flint se alzo con el puesto claro que para eso pasaron algunos años .

-Silencio , acaso quieren poner en riesgo esta operacion si siguen asi lo mandare de vuelta a casa -exclamo Conway mientras se acercaba , su rostro mostraba la mudurez que habia alcanzado con el tiempo.

-No , claro que no solo...-decian al mismo tiempo ambos bastante nerviosos debio a como los habia sorprendidos sin que se los espere .

-Pero nada , nuestra mision consiste en usar la entrada de Lance para infiltrarnos creando una distraccion para el ataque principal -respondia firmente el elite 4.

-Entendido , ¿pero donde esta Diamond se supone que debio haber llegado hace horas pero no lo veo por ningun lado ?-pregunto Pearl a su superior , si bien su amigo no era campeon de Sinnoh , si era un cerebro de frontera de esa region y uno muy fuerte siendo ademas el novio de Platina , su relacion comenzo , o mas bien la chica la inicio cuando termino el desafio si bien Ash aprobo la relacion siempre y cuando no le rompa el corazon .

-Esta cerca de la entrada , nos avisara si todo esta listo para ingresar , supongo que trajeron a sus pokemon mas fuerte para esto. -dijo este mientras miraba a un punto lejano esperando una señal clave.

-Claro que si , estamos listo -dijeron al unisono mientras sonreian entre ellos. Sin embargo lo que no sabian es que alguien ya los observaba desde adentro sabiendo de antemano sus intensiones sonriendo siniestramente , aun asi Diamond continuaba su labor vigilando y esperando una oportunidad en la que los guardias apostados alli se vayan , el frio intenso habia cesado mas todavia el viento y la nieve eran cosa comun alli pero eso no lo hacia ceder debia esperar la oportunidad , despues de todo tenia la esperanza de que despues de esto haria de Platina su esposa pero antes debia terminar con aquello que le quito la sonrisa a su amada . Entonces paso lo que deseaba , una llamada llego a los transmisores de los guardias vestidos como soldados del team Galactic que los obligo a entrar penso que era el momento adecuado asi que sacando a su Rotom a que le ordeno ir tan rapido como pueda hacia Conway , al momento este se mostro ancioso la dichosa señal se dio llendo rapidamente mientras su Dusknoir se aparecia detras de èl , sus seguidores se sorprendieron al verlo .

Mientras tanto , Diamond se debatia entre ir solo o esperar la ayuda , posiblemente se demoren perdiendo esta oportunidad asi que pensando que quizas lo regañarian por lo que va a hacer decidio atacar sacando a relucir a su Torterra Wing y al Bastiodon Don inicio su escaramuza :entro sin problemas no habia enemigos por ningun lugar solamente los escombros de los daños ocasionados por Lance en su escape , estando atento cualquier moviento enemigo el cual no tardo hacerse notar .

-Purugly bola sombra ! - se escucho desde las sombras seguida de una potente bola oscura , la cual logro esquivar por poco , ordenando a su vez la respuesta por donde vino.

-Wing lluevehojas Don hiperrayo , muestrate quien quiera que seas- exclamo el joven mientras los ataques golpeaban pero sin causar daños a su enemigo.

-Jajajajajajaja vaya al parecer , me olvidaste muy rapido mocoso , quizas esto te refresque la memoria - dijo la misteriosa - garra sombria -.

-¿Que no puede ser? Don cabezahierro - alcanzo a decir mientras una gran garra de oscuridad era detenida por Bastiodon quien quedo algo herido por la potencia que el ataque tenia , revelandose a su vez a la dueña de ese pokemon , nada mas y nada menos que Mars .- Tu se supone que estabas en prision encerrada -

-Estaba , esa es la palabra correcta pero bueno no me gusta estar encerrada , asi que me sali -respondia maliciosamente mientras su pokemon se colocaba frente suyo .

-No importa como hayas salido volveras alli pronto- dijo mientras ordenaba a Wig usar roca afilada y a Don cabezahierro queria terminar con esto rapido para seguir avanzando .

-Hay personas que nunca aprenden -dijo Mars mientras Bronzor , Yanmega ,Electivire y un Zubat aparecian desde diferentes direccion atacandolo , sus pokemon tambien resultaron gravemente heridos sin embargo Diamond cayo al piso. Una gran explosion fue escuchada en toda la montaña sorprendiendo a todos haciendo temer lo peor para sus amigos .

Habiendose demorado en el camino por lo alejado que estaba , finalmente llegaron manteniendo la guardia sabian lo peligroso que representaba quedar en fuego cruzado pero al entrar notaron algo extraño , una silueta estaba parada en el centro del lugar distinguiendose que tenia puesto un gorro y una bufanda , imiginandose que se trataba de su amigo los jovenes avanzaron pero la voz del elite , los detuvo en seco al tiempo que notaron que alguien estaba en el suelo inconsiente .

-Jajajajajajaja , veo que sigues siendo tan analitico como siempre Conway- dijo la figura de manera burlona , al tiempo que se revelaba , Mars estaba usando aquellas prendas del joven que habia nockeado .

-Dusknoir golpe de sombra no pierdas tiempo- dijo mientras el pokemon grillete aparecia y lanzaba su ataque- Rapido no pierdan tiempo llevense a Diamond de aqui -agrego al final.

-¿Que pasara contigo? -dijo Brendan

-¿Acaso estas loco , no me ire menos cuando lastimo a mi amigo? peleare hasta el final-exclamo Pearl.

-Pierdes tu tiempo , Bronzon giro bola para repeler ese ataque - dijo Mars confiada, pero su oponente solo buscaba tiempo , al tiempo que el impacto anulaba el ataque haciendo que los jovenes solo se caigan de espaldas sin sufrir heridas

-Obedezcan o quieren ver morir a su amigo -dijo tajantemente su lider tocando una fibra sensible en ellos , no quieria valerse de ese truco pero no eran rivales y solo estorbarian , asi que luego de esto lo levantaron saliendo rapidamente de alli .

-Al fin se fueron , pense que jamas se irian ahora podremos pelear mas a gusto solo espero que dures mas que el anterior - dijo Mars maliciosamente preparandose , pero este no dijo nada solo se limito a volver repetir el ataque del principio . Mientras esto pasaba , quienes se fueron continuaron su camino al campamento base se sentian inutiles e impotentes ya que solo fueron espectadores de todo esto pero al menos estaban salvando a su amigo , al llegar los enfermeros rapidamente atiendieron al herido, al tiempo que Steven Stone solicita su presencia en el lugar para que les explique la situacion.

Lejos de todo , mas precisamente en Kalos una charla muy esperaba finalizaba al tiempo que una mujer de cabello castaño acompañado de un joven de cabellos negros miraban la pantalla con lagrimas en los ojos , pues esa llamada significaba que el gran momento habia llegado .

-Al fin lo logro...Gary lo logro- decia la mujer

-Mamà podre volver a ver a papà ,debo decirselo a Yvonne estoy seguro de que sorprendera y vendra rapidamente , tambien su mamà estara feliz - decia el joven mientras la abrazaba

-Asi es , Xavier la espera valio la pena -respondia Alexa al tiempo que se levanta para ir a casa . La region Kalos fue el comienzo de todo tanto de su carrera como de su familia .

Alexa , la madre de Xavier la primera vez que se conocieron fue durante el viaje por el Archipielago Decolora ella estaba haciendo una recorrida por la zona por su profesion cuando se lo encontro luego de que su helioptile se perdiera, su primera impresion fue de un entrenador comun y corriente al principio pero luego de que tuviera algunas aventuras o situaciones increibles cambio su opinion como su forma de verlo , sintiendose extraña junto a el ya que no era arrogante o presumido sino todo lo contrario e incluso su hermana Viola decia que era especial pensando que tal vez estaba mal se alejo por un tiempo pero sentia que algo faltaba y eso algo era Ash , asi que antes del comienzo de la liga pokemon decidio acercarse con la excusa de que debia hacer un reportaje de la misma aunque Serena sospechaba que tenia otras intenciones ya que su miraba era diferenrte para con el joven . Durante el desarrollo de la liga pudo apreciar que durante el viaje no estuvo perdiendo el tiempo ya que su equipo principal compuesto por Meowstics (h) , Lucario , Pyoar , Talonflame , Greninja , Gardevoir y Sylveon en combinacion con algunos pokemon que vio en Pueblo Paleta logro hacerse con el titulo regional algo que sabia que podria obtener al igual que Serena , pero su flechazo llego esa misma noche durante los festejos en el laboratorio de Profesor Cipres donde agradecia a todos sus amigos el haberlo acompañado por la region como asi tambien anunciando que tomaria el desafio que alguna vez Alexa le comento :desafio mundial por la maestria pokemon ella al principio lo tomo como algo precipitado pero afirmando que daria lo mejor afrontaria el reto ademas de que le gustaria que ella estuviera presente ese dia ya que despues de todo ella lo trajo sintiendose elogiada sintio algo en su pecho crecer , su otro momento vino a la mañana siguiente durante su despedida la cual se hizo en el puerto ya que el aeropuerto estaba colapsado por la gran de personas que habian venido a ver la final entonces sugirio como una mejor opcion viajar en un crucero hasta Unova para hacer escala hasta como la ultima vez . El azabache acepto sin objecion alguna pero Serena parecia no estar muy convencida de la idea , si bien no podia seguirlo por ser la Reina de Kalos tras ganar el Torai Pokaron le preocupaba el hecho de que su "novio" sea despistado cuando las chicas estan cerca y se le insunuan pero agradecia a la vez que solo a ella le corresponda sus sentimientos , o eso creia . Una vez comenzado el viaje la reportera queria saber lo que el azabache pensaba de ella pero como hacerlo sin quedar mal asi que durante el atardecer se juntaron para mirar la vista desde proa del barco , era una escena muy romantica desde su punto de vista , comenzo con preguntandole a ash si que haria luego del desafio contestandole que seguiria viajando para ver descubrir mas y mas el mundo pokemon si bien era una respuesta tipica no le importaba ya que estaba siendo sincero al parecer la fama no se subio a la cabeza ;pasado un tiempo el barco hizo una parada de las tantas paradas que haria antes de llegar a Kanto durante las cuales bajaban para recorrer los pueblos y descansando un centro pokemon ,fue durante la parada a la Isla Cosecha que decidio poner en marcha su plan , aquella que fue el lugar donde se vieron por primera vez sin embargo Ash se le adelanto preguntandole si reconocia el lugar a lo que ella dijo que si entonces de su mochila extrajo un paquete de tamaño mediano envuelto en papel maron diciendole que era un regalo para ella para recordar el dia que se encontraron por primera vez , al abrirlo noto que habia unos pendientes alli de color rosa muy vivo con sujatador de oro le pregunto de donde los habia conseguido pero este solo sonrio y le dijo que una amiga se los dio como agradecimiento por haberla ayudado hace tiempo , de pronto su corazon empezo a latir rapidamente mas cuando este empezo a colocarle los mismo entonces lo hizo lo abrazo fuertemente tomandolo por sorpresa derramo unas cuantas lagrimas de felicidad diciendole lo que guardo por tanto tiempo quizas la rechace o solo queden como amigos no le importaba. Su respuesta fue que un tanto graciosa ya que creyo que la habia hecho llorrar por el regalo , asi que para que vea todo lo contrario decidio besarlo , la noche en el centro pokemon estuvo algo animada para el joven ya que despues de todo no estaba solo en su habitacion y mas precisamente en su cama , si bien no paso a mayores no podia evitar pensar que estaba traicionando a Serena o mas aun si Viola se enteraba de esto jamas podria volver a verla a la cara. A la mañana siguiente , su despertar fue algo fuera de lo normal ya que su novia todavia estaba con alli con una sonrisa muy hermosa en su rostro quizas el estar demasiado tiempo enfocado en los pokemon evito que viera o prestara atencion a sus amigas , mas ahora cuando hace dias antes Serena literalmente se le tiro encima cuando le dijo que volveria para terminar el reto por la maestria mundial luego de que ocurriera su confesion , sin embargo un compromiso surgio para su desgracia al hacer escala en Ciudad Engobe al parecer le encargaron hacer un reportaje sobre los pokemon legendarios de la region teniendose que separar de su amor ya que se distraeria con facilidad sin saber que Ash es un iman para algunos legendarios cosa que descubriria despues , si bien al despedirse le dijo que iria a Kanto lo mas pronto posible , el joven sentia que estaba engañando a una persona la cual era especial, asi que hizo lo unico que se le vino :abrazarla y prometerle que no se preocupe aunque la castaña le dijo que lo mantengan en secreto hasta que sea el momento . Tiempo despues durante el desafio tuvo que enfrentar a una molesta Viola que ya sabia las intenciones de su hermana pero jamas penso que lo llevaria a cabo pero con un lindo sobrino en camino y mas con la boda en sueño de su hermana quedo todo en el olvido.

Serena la madre de Yvonne , la mas apegada a Ash desde que se encontraron mas alla de que al principio no la reconocio sin embargo nunca se alejo de el mas alla de sus obligaciones como Reina de Kalos , al principio solo era la acompañante apoyandolo en su camino pero luego empezo su seguir su meta de ser una pokemon performance descubriendo asi su verdadero destino dejando de lado las carrera de ryhorn que su madre le hacia practicar . Durante su viaje siempre temio porque Ash la dejara o que otra chica se gane su corazon pero eso nunca paso y siempre estuvo contenta de eso aunque deseaba que le correspondiera a sus sentimientos pero miedo a ser rechazada se paralizaba y alejaba de sus intenciones principales hasta que su oportunidad vino despues de que el azabache obtuviera su octava medalla en la Ciudad Romantis realizandose un festival para conmemorar el comienzo del otoño sabia que era la oportunidad perfecta decirle lo que sentia aunque saliera mal debia hacerlo sin embargo sus intenciones se vinieron abajo cuando el equipo rocket destruyo el lugar donde quedo en reunirse en un intento por robar los pokemon del lugar esto provoco su furia en la que literalmente los mando a volar con su Pangoro y Delphox quien despues se lanzo a los brazos del Lucario de Ash , quien no entendia nada pero penso que estaba debil por la pelea , sentia que todo conspiraba en su contra cuando queria estar cerca mas ahora sabiendo que despues de la liga se iria pero al notar que se acerco y coloco en su ombro su mano para decirle que todo estaba bien no importa el lugar siempre que estuviera juntos , lo abrazo y descargo su pena seria lo mas cerca pero era algo ; Pasada la liga la cual fue un triunfo arroyador de su parte sumado al hecho de ella luego de vencer a Aria se convirtio en la Reina de Kalos se sentia plena pero le faltaba algo mas asi que esa misma noche en Ciudad Luminalia donde se hospedaron en el Laboratorio del Profesor Cipres despues de los festejos donde Serena noto que Alexa esta algo emociona porque le agredeciera hizo su ultimo intento espera que el equipo rocket no hiciera una visita nocturna o que se quedara dorimida mientras iba a la habitacion de su azabache siendo el trayecto el mas largo y dificil llego a la puerta al abrirla noto que la cama solo era ocupada por Pikachu y Lucario quienes al parecer estaban muy agotados pero no habia rastro de Ash hasta que noto que una ventana hacia un balcon estaba abierta dirigiendose alli noto que estaba mirando hacia el cielo sumergidos en sus pensamientos sin querer ella lo saco preguntandole la razon de su insonio se soprendio al verla pero le dijo que solo estaba muy emocionado habia logrado su objetivo , su meta tan que no casi no noto cuando ella solto sin saberlo algunas lagrimas que lo hicieron callar , ella se acerco le dijo que no se preocupara pero no aguanto rompiendo en llanto se abalanzo sobre èl tumbandolo al preguntarle por lo hizo solto todo lo que ella habia guardado desde su encuentro desde su amor que fue creciendo hasta su temor por ser olvidada sellando todo eso con un apasionado y desesperado beso si bien fue apresurado basto para ella no era quizas la escena romantica que tanto soño pero era algo al separarse lo hizo imaginando que no debia mirarlo pero la detuvo una mano que se poso en su rostro recibiendo otro beso por parte de Ash se sentia en las nubes por fin lo que tanto deseo se cumplia separadose noto que ambos estaban ruborizados ; al dia siguiente luego de que ambos durmieran en la misma habitacion Serena decidio ser la pareja oficial de Ash pero no seria que hasta ella vaya a Kanto para hacerlo publico asi debia mantener en secreto paso el tiempo y luego de que todas las chicas se encontraran en la casa de Ketchum , este opto por ser lo que ellas quisieran si bien siempre quizo decir la verdad no las queria lastimar .

En el camino a casa Alexa llamo a su hermana para decirle las buenas noticias mientras Xavier asi lo mismo pero con Yvonne quien no contestaba la llamada , por alguna razon ella siempre ocupada desde que su padre fallecio y su madre quedo en el hospital no volvio a ser la misma contestando con evasivas cualquier llamado o asunto referido a Kanto , su madre notando esta situacion le indico que deje que cuando lleguen hablara con ella. La relacion cambio drasticamente despues del incidente pasando de ser impulsiva , alegre y algo alocada a amargada y reacida cuando se trata de estos asuntos mas que nada por los celos que tuvo debido al apoyo que recibio Blue cuando le gano en Kalos dejando sola pero mas le dolio ver como su pareja iba tras ella rompiendo su corazon .

-¿Crees que quiera ir ? digo no seria la primera que lo intentamos -Decia Xavier -Recuerdas cuando fuimos al inicio de la liga añil para el aniversario fingio estar enferma para evitarlo.

-Ira creeme tu tia sabe tocar sus fibras sensibles , cedera y creeme estaremos todos juntos alla -respondia Alexa muy confiada de lo que era capaz su hermana menor.

-Por cierto como esta Serena , amanecio bien en el dia de hoy - agrego el joven indagando sobre el estado de la rubia una de las causas de la separacion de la familia Ketchump fue que Serena intento compartir su aura a su esposo luego de que este los cubrio de un ataque que Lance lanzo a traicion , aun cuando Riley le comento que eso era imposible lo hizo resultando inutil ningun aura es igual a otra por mas afecto y amor que exista , actualmente ella se encuentra en el Hospital Mayor de Kalos debido a que en ocasiones estaba debil e incluso parecia no desperatar esto provoco que dejara de ser Reina puesto que pasaria de manos en manos hasta que Yvonne se hiciera con este.

-Ella esta bien pero no debemos decirle esto , intentara venir y sabes lo que puede proteger ademas nos iremos esta misma noche - decia la reportera mientras seguian su camino , llegado al mismo en Pueblo Boceto lugar el cual pasaron sus infancias con su padre y algunos de sus hermanos para variar aun recordaba cuand Emerald , Yellow o Wally venian de visita sin mencionar esos momentos en los que solamente estaba con su padre viniendo a su mente un recuerdo triste acerca de la ultima vez que lo vio con vida : fue una tarde lluviosa 1 semana antes de lo ocurrido en Hoenn , habia estado 5 dias en ese lugar conviviendo con sus esposas jugado con los hermanos de Kalos pero un llamado llego y debia partir hacia un lugar apartado si bien conocia todo esto Yvonne no comprendia aquello y con frecuencia se enojaba ese dia no fue excepcion Xavier fue testigo cuando ella le dijo que esparaba que no volviera sino podia quedarse mas tiempo en un arranque de furia lledonse con lagrimas en sus ojos aunque le dolia hacer esto sus obligaciones lo alejaban de lo que mas queria ahora sin embargo noto que su hijo alli asi que se acerco se puso a su altura le prometio volver para enmendar las cosas colocandose su ahora actual gorra se fue no sin antes darles un beso y abrazo a todos aunque Yvonne estaba en su habitacion bajo porque despues de todo irian hacer lo que ella quisieran luego mas sin embargo lo que paso despues sus intentos por acercarse al lugar, las peleas en las calles de Ciudad Siempre Grande , el anuncio , los llantos de todos hacian borrar y añorar esos dias que parecia tan lejanos .En su hogar lo aguardan Marisso , Salamé y Elec su Chespin , Chamander y Electrike respectivamente ,su Kangaskhan ya habia sido enviado Kanto anteriormente para que Profesor Gary estudiara su megaevolucion ellos serian quienes los acompañen en esta aventura su madre solo observaba se veia tan decidido y enfocado quizas ellos lo logren y cambien todo . Mientras las horas pasaban lentamente Yvonne seguia negandose a viajar a Kanto alegando que ella no era una entrenadora sino una Performance Pokemon asi que no era necesaria su presencia algo tonto desde la vision de su tia pero uso carta maestra sabia lo importante que eran sus videos en Pokevision como asi tambien los lugares que ella siempre soñaba usar prometiendo que hablaria con Elesa para que convensiera a Citron de que pueda usar la torre prisma como escenario aunque fallo uso su segunda opcion , su lado maternal surgio cuando la niña quedo sola en casa asi que aprovecho quizas era un golpe bajo pero la necesitaba alla .

-¡ No vas a convercer tan facil , tia no quiero ademas no me necesitan las batallas no son lo mio sabes que no me gusta verle la cara a la presumida de Blue!-decia bastante molesta la pelimiel levantando se para salir de la sala para ir a la habitacion donde estaban los otros dos.

-Xavier ira , quiere ver a su padre otra vez deberias acompañarlo para tu sabes ...evitar que haga tonterias -decia la lider de gimnasio haciendo que se parara en seco , sabiendo lo sobreprotectora que podia llegar a ser , sin contar cuando una chica que no era "digna" de su hermano se acercaba sus celos se disparaban a nivel muy alto .

-El puede ir donde quiera ya es grande para que yo ande tras suyo - dijo cortante sin darse vuelta la joven .

-¿Quizas le pida a una de las chicas de Valeria que lo acompañe ? creo que la chica que kimono negro se lleva muy bien con èl... -decia maliciosamente , ciertamente el salio con ella pero debido a las labores de esta dejaron de verse . Dando en el clavo acepto pero no queria que la pusieran al lado Blue cuando vayan a donde tengan que ir . Preparado todo su equipaje partieron, no sin antes visitar a Serena la cual aun estando dormida se aferraba a la muñequera de su difunto esposo que usaba la mega piedra de Lucario Delphox quien estaba alli desde el primer dia tenia el colgante que le dio antes de cristalizarse en la Cueva del Origen. No sabian exactamente que es lo que haria cambiar las cosas pero si modificaba esto lo aprovecharian solo unas personas conocian el plan a ciencia cierta y muy pocas los resultados probables siendo el viaje muy rapido en un jet privado que la liga pokemon dispuso por cortesia todos llegaron a destino Pueblo Paleta , la noche siendo la mas corta para los descendiente del azabache estaban listo con sus equipos y mochilas para el viaje pensando que seria su escaramuza en Monte Coronet o algun lugar parecido pero al ser juntado todos en el laboratorio luego de los saludos , charlas y abrazos por parte de esta familia que se volvia unir para bien o mal se dio charla tan ansiada para algunos.

-Antes que nada gracias a todos por venir , se que no nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo pero hare que esto valga la pena - decia Gary a todos los presentes recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa por parte de todos. -me hubiera gustado vernos en otra ocasion mas amena pero vamos al grano como sabran la situacion se torno muy grave desde lo de Hoenn y esta guerra se ha llevado a muchos de nuestros amigos y seres queridos pero va a cambiar a partir.

-¿Como haremos eso ? Por lo que se Monte Coronet es casi infranqueable desde su base-decia Wally algo confundido.

-Sin mencionar que su clima es muy cambiante para esta epoca - decia Rosa la joven de Unova que ya tenia estudiado el lugar por si su novio Rizzo era llamado a ir a combatir se aseguraria de estar alli.

-Por si tengo entendido ya hay rangers , hombre G y algunos Elite 4 con campeones incluido ¿en que podria ayudar ellos ? -pregunto Bell , la asistente de la profesora Juniper su duda radicaba en que como podian ser de utilidad.

-Veran lo que haremos en realidad ...-iba diciendo Gary pero alguien llego interrumpiendolo inesperadamente pensando que era Gisselle o Tracey quien venia a decirle que la maquina ya estaba lista pero no era Lance quien lucia bastante desesperado.

-Deben irse ahora no hay tiempo para que les explique todo - dijo jadeante el pelirrojo.

-Lance¿ que demonios haces aqui? que diablos significa esto tio - decia Xavier su sangre hirvio al verlo todavia tenia frescos en su memoria los recuerdos de su rostro mientras escapaba intento tirarse encima para golpearlo pero Gold y Red lo pararon antes de que lo haga mientras lo demas .

-¿Que paso ?- dijo Gary con seriedad.

-Se adelantaron , al parecer descubrieron la estupida incursion que Stone ordeno y decidieron adelantar sus planes -contesto rapidamente mientras se colocaba en una de las ventanas.

-Espera como sabes...- reclamaba Cynthia pero el profesor la detuvo , no hay tiempo para esto ahora las horas se hicieron minutos y estaban en su contra .

-Rapido todos vayan a los jardines Tracey y sus asistentes estan alli les diran todo lo que necesitan saber para esto - dijo mientras la sala se vaciaba dejando solo a tres personas

-Dime que ocurrio tu no eres de entrar asi , como tampoco pudiste haberte enterado asi como asi. -decia el castaño.

-Tengo un contacto adentro que me dijo todo lo que paso mientras estaba en el Valle de los Dragones por cierto Iris y Cilan te manda saludos , dijeron que si Mathisse puede iniciar su carrera como entrenador aqui -respondio el pelirrojo sin dejar de mirar para afuera.

-Es de confianza digo . Ya que despues de todo ellos te abandonaron cuando te capturaron asi que dudo. ...- decia el castaño

-Es el capitan Tabitta aun me debe un favor por dejar que su novia Shelly siga con vida luego de apresarla junto conmigo , supongo que a esta hora ya se debio entregar para irse con ella o no es asi Paul -respondio sorprendiendolo porque al volvetearse lo vio , frente suyo al actual lider de la elite 4 mundial y campeon de Unova quizas su vestimenta solo vario en su chaleco ahora azul pero seguia igual teniendo un paquete en su mano.

-Lo que dice es verdad deben irse pero antes dale esto a Red lo necesitara -decia Paul mientras entregaba su paquete .

-¿Que es ? todavia no es su cumpleaños- exclamo algo confundido pero al no recibir una respuesta se apresuro y se fue dejando a los dos solos.

-Pense que te quedarias en Jhoto- dijo friamente Paul.

-No todavia tengo cuentas que ajustar con alguien -respondio el pelirrojo mientras seguia viendo .

-Por cierto lo de Clair...- decia su acompañante pues su admiracion por lider de gimnasio tipo dragon era muy alta .

-Descuida recibi tus flores y por cierto trajiste a tus pokemon tenemos que hacer tiempo mientras vienen a destriur el lugar- exclamo mientras abria las ventanas y saltaba al pasta para recibir a los intrusos en Pueblo Paleta con su Dragonite , Gyarados y Flygon

-Siempre y quien es tu objetivo ahora - comento Paul que lo sigio y sacando Electivire junto con Ursaring se preparo cuando una sombra se poso frente a ellos reconociendola muy bien se prepararon

-Vaya vaya pero que tenemos aqui pero si son los segundondes de mostaza veo que ahora son los Growlithe guardianes de aqui - dijo Mack uno de los lideres del team magma burlandose de estos .

-Veo que sigues asiendo cualquier cosa para Zaeger te tu estrellita del dia , inutil - respondio el pelirrojo.

-Al menos yo no mate a mi novia y termine tras las rejas por ser un credulo dime que se siente saber que te culpan que no hiciste - exclamo el rubio provocando la furia en este sabia que su engaño pego muy fuerte en lo profundo , asi que descontrolando lanzo un ataque de lanzallamas para acabar con el ; rapidamente el rubio saco a su Armaldo y sus dos slugmas para defensas .

-Armaldo Proteccion , Slugmas pantalla de humo hora de hacerlo revivir sus pesadillas - dijo Mack para preparar su estrategia pero se descubrio que su tactica fue destruida cuando un Honchkrow hizo desaparecer su pantalla con fuerte tornado .

-Tus trucos sucios no funcionaran esta vez -respondio Paul ante la mirada llena de furia del magma - Electivire puño trueno , Honchkrow bola sombras .

-Asi es fracasado tu tiempo termino - agrego Lance - Flygon , Dragonite hiperrayo y Gyarados lanzallamas.

-No crean que me derrotaron asi como asi , aun tengo muchos trucos que mostrarles Slugmas lanzallamas y Armaldo Hiperrayo todos podemos jugar el mismo - grito mientras se aseguraba tener bien distraidos a sus oponentes mientras sus secuase se dirigian hacia atras de la casa siendo seguida de una gran explosion y una inmensa columna de humo que los cubrio por completo que fue vista por los herederos del azabache siendo testigos de lo cruel y violenta que se estaba poniendo la guerra mientras una incognita y duda crecian en su interior como podrian parar todo esto sin ser ellos los proximo que estan ahi .

Durante el camino las preguntas estaban en el aire pero sus dudas serian resueltas al encontrarse con Tracey que estaba con James, Jessie y Persian , al parecer el viejo meowth evoluciono si darse cuenta cuando Wally estuvo jugando con èl en Sinnoh cuando era pequeño actualmente ellos no pertenecian al ninguna organizacion puesto que despues de Hoenn y viendo la crueldad que causaron abandonaron el team rocket mas debido a que Jessie esperaba un hijo de James y porque presencio que el milagro de la vida cuando Yellow nacio.

-¿Donde esta Gary ? aun falta para terminar la maquina -dijo Tracey mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente.

-Dijo que vendria pronto que tanto falta - dijo Alexa rapidamente para ayudarlo en lo que necesite.

-Necesitamos algo que estabilice la fuente de enegia ya que sera demasiada- respondio este.

-Eso no sera necesario ya que la fuente puede regularse asi misma -dijo Gary llegando por detras de todo mientras le daba un paquete a Red - es para ti de parte de Paul dijo que te haria falta .

-¿ Cual es la fuente de energia , tio ? y que esta cosa tan grande - pregunto White al referirse al aro de metal bastante grande con una plataforma escalonada de la cual dos pilares la atravesaban .

-Es la maquina que tu papà y yo diseñamos hace algun tiempo queriamos ver a los pokemon del pasado pero el invento no fue bien visto y me decomisaron los planos que fueron a parar a manos de la alianza , esta sin embargo es algo que diseñamos por aparte y esta mejorada porque no necesita mucho poder . Misty tienes la campanilla que Ash te obsequio en su primer aniversario - dijo mientras la aludida sacaba dicho objeto y lo hacia sonar revelandose ante sus atonitas miradas a Celebi guardian del bosque quien tambien podia viajar en el tiempo.

-Eso quiere decir que...- dijo Silver.

-Nosotros tambien podremos...-continuo Emerald.

-Viajar en el tiempo para ... -prosiguio Crystal .

-Para proteger a papà -termino Yellow quien ante idea al igualque los demas ,incluyendo a Yvonne quien si bien se mantenia al margen sintio que podia cambiar las cosas a su favor y ser la favorita de papi, se emocionaron .Sin embargo una ultima advertencia vino.

-Una vez que viajen al pasado deben ir con sus padres , Jessie dales las pokedex y demas papeles por favor -decia Gary mientras la pelibordo repartia los mismos- deberan protegerlos a toda costa , no les mencionen esto si no es necesario , abtenganse de mostrar alguna reaccion afectiva no debemos causar mas daño del que haremos . Por cierto no lleven a los legendarios que tengan ya que eso provocaria una distorsion Las pokedex estan modificadas para que puedan usarlas en cualquier centro pokemon de la epoca tienen toda la informacion necesaria acerca de sus madres y sus movimientos para aquel entonces como asi tambien un radar , reloj , calendario y la mejor parte un videomisor incorporado para que se mantegan en contacto , en cambio los papeles solo usenlo en caso de extrema urgencia , confiamos en ustedes.

-¿Como sabremos si la maquina funciona y nos llevo al pasado?- pregunto Gold mientras guarda todo y se despedia de su madre al igual que los demas .

-Muy sencillo si las pokedex se activan estaran alli las programe para que funcionen con la red de aquel entonces les dira el dia y la hora . Ademas estaran a tres dias del arribo de Ash y Burgundy a Ciudad Carmin asi que tendran tiempo suficiente para entonces .

-¿Por que... -La pregunta de Crystal fue interrumpida cuando un explosion se escucho cerca de ellos siendo los responsables los reclutas del team magma que se acercaban a paso veloz . Con el tiempo en su contra la maquina empezo funcionar mientras Celebi era abrazado por la lider de Cereluan y le pedia su ayuda este muy gustoso procedio a darle la fuerza necesaria para ello , los chicos se preparaban finalmente el plan se revelo pero habia algo mas que Gary les dijo que debian tener en cuenta Green , Sapphire , Yvonne y Platina debian cambiar sus apariencias para pasar inadveritidos para ellos todos recibieron una mochila con ropa y algunas cosas mas que podran usar como disfraces durante el tiempo cuando finalmente la maquina dio luz verde el ataque empeoro asi que armandose de valor dieron como hermamos un paso al frente y pensando que seria la ultima que vieran este futuro triste formaron al unisono un pensamiento que solo tenia una frase en comun :YO TE PROTEGERE PAPÁ ...CONTINUARA

PERDON LA DEMORA HABIA PROBLEMAS DE LECTURA Y TIEMPO ...FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA A TODOS LOS AMIGOS LECTORES , SE QUE LA DEMORA DE LA ACTUALIZACION NO TIENE EXCUSA PERO FINALMENTE LOGRAMOS TERMINAR ESTE CAP , PERO EMPEZAR A TRABAJAR EN LOS DEMAS QUE SE IRAN SUBIENDO EN LA MEDIDA QUE ESTEN LISTO **

**SIN MAS QUE DECIR DISFRUTENLO **

Capitulo 4 : SOLO DEBES SEGUIR ADELANTE

-¡Alto, todavía no está en el lugar preciso! - una voz los detuvo en seco.

-Tracey, ¿a qué te refieres? - pregunto Gary confundido ya que pensó que todo estaba listo.

-Debería mostrarse el Bosque Viridian pero, es posible que todavía no tenga la energía suficiente...- se mostraba dudoso e incluso temeroso de que fallaran antes de empezar.

-Entonces tenemos que darles todo el tiempo posible verdad, ¿Tracey cuanto necesitan para que esté lista? - dijo Cynthia tomando una de sus pokebolas mirando hacia el laboratorio, sabía que el tiempo estaba en contra suya más cuando notaba que de la columna de humo salían mas enemigos.

-Quince minutos quizás veinte, si Celebi no se cansa - argumentaba este, mientras el Profesor Oak veía los gráficos en la pantalla.

-Creo que estará lista en menos pero necesitamos todo el tiempo que nos puedan dar - concluyo el castaño confiando que todo esté en lo cierto.

-En ese caso, Garchomp danza de batalla - dijo la rubia mientras su dragón se preparaba.

-Bien, creo que yo también lo hare - acompaño May - Blaziken sal - mostrando la mega piedra en su garra.

-Esto me trae viejos recuerdos- agregro Daisy.

-Rápido no las dejen sacar sus pokemon, no tenemos mucho tiempo- decía un recluta del Team Plasma. Debían hacer tiempo, Red intento unirse a la batalla pero su madre se interpuso antes de saque su pokeball.

-Red protege a tu hermana menor - Exclamo la pelirroja mirando por el hombro a Yellow quien estaba algo temerosa.

-Pero mamá necesitas ayuda...además...- Argumentaba no le gustaba huir de las peleas menos cuando tiene la desventaja, no sin pelear.

-Estaremos bien solo preocúpate por el portal -Dijo Cynthia. Mientras una batalla desesperada se iniciaba sabiendo que el tiempo no estaba a su favor con una desventaja numérica.

-¡Darmanitan muéstrales tu fortaleza! White recuerda lo que te dije cuando veníamos aquí...cuida bien de mi - Dijo Burgundy mientras sacaba al pokemon fuego mirando a su hijo mientras una lagrima se le escapaba seria acaso la ultima vez que la viera.

-Si lo hare - respondió esta conteniéndose de ir.

-Tangrowth y Roserade demuestren sus habilidades, Blue no dejes que nos aparten de tu padre ni siquiera yo misma - remarco Érica compartiendo el mismo sentimiento que la sibarita pokemon reciben un asentimiento por parte de su hija. Quizás no sea el mejor momento para demostrar sus sentimiento pero todos entendieron que este viaje cambiaria muchas cosas , uno a uno decían lo mismo con diferentes frases ya sea de aliento o algunos regaños como a Gold para que no haga tonterías , lentamente la hora se acercaba mientras los choques de poderes y explosiones de la lucha se sentían más intensos la alianza haría todo lo posible para evitar el viaje y sus herederos kétchump lo mismo para salvar a su padre ;Nadie cedería un centímetro.

Mientras tanto en Sinnoh el ambiente dentro de la tienda de Steven no era el mejor la operación que debia ser un éxito y garantizar el acceso a la base enemiga estaba paralizada ya que uno de los entrenadores más fuertes de Sinnoh estaba en la enfermería con diagnostico reservado sumándose el desconcierto ya que los reportes indicaban que había un ataque en proceso en Kanto mas precisamente en Pueblo Paleta esto lo sobrepasaba , sin importar cuando se esforzase su lucha se hacía más pesada la operación era demasiado para el quizás por el hecho de que ahora se enfrentaba a varias organizaciones al mismo tiempo en vez de una o dos donde los objetivos eran múltiples en vez uno cada paso que daba en su mando era dejar de lado otra opción e incluso personas como paso ahora . Mirando hacia el horizonte por una de sus ventanas viendo el paisaje de un horizonte donde el sol brillaba pero este no hacia menguar el frio de la montaña agregándose los sonidos de las explosiones con el ir y venir de pokemon con entrenadores heridos y otros para reemplazarlos más el relato de los jóvenes que detallaron sus encuentro con la posterior huida obligados por Conway.

-Asi que eso paso, de ser asi la situación es más crítica de lo que pensaba - exclamaba el peli plateado.

-¡Steven debemos volver Conway necesita refuerzos!- dijo Pearl seriamente gritando, este solo le dedico una mirada seria bajando su animo a lo que el rubio dijo - Señor deberíamos...

-Lo haremos, pero antes Pearl ve a buscar Rizzo debe estar en la tienda de los Rangers esperando por algunos nuevos refuerzos - Ordeno su superior dejando a Brendan con él. Este solo asintió con la cabeza y salió.

-¿Cuál es la estrategia que usaremos? ya de por si es difícil entrar además Conway no se ha comunicado hasta ahora...- decía Brendan mirando a su superior quien todavía estaba de espaldas algo que ya llamo su atención - Steven...ocurre algo...- .

-Tú y Rizzo irán a Kanto para ayudar a los agentes de esa region y capturar algunos enemigos...Pearl se quedara aquí.

-¿Espera, que ocurre? - exclamo dudoso el oriundo de Hoenn.

-Necesito que le des este informe a Oak , viene Kalos desconozco lo que contiene pero de seguro es importante de lo contrario no tendría este sellado digital - dijo volteándose dándole el dicho paquete al joven quien lo recibía para después colocarlo en su bolso era algo pequeño de un color gris metálico con un teclado numérico.

-Cuenta con ello y ¿cómo esta Diamond? espero se recupere pronto - concluyo Brendan.

-Por esa razón irán a Kanto - replico Steven.

-¿Qué? - contesto su amigo.

-Su madre se encuentra allí, más precisamente en Ciudad Celeste deben informarle... - iba a terminar su frase cuando llego Pearl y Rizzo quien estaba listo para un viaje.

-Steven ya estamos aquí - dijo el rubio interrumpiendo el anuncio.

-Ya es hora de irse Brendan recuerda lo que te dije: deben directamente a Kanto no se detengan por nada del mundo y ese sobre debe ir directamente a las manos de Oak - dijo firmemente el peli plateado evitando alguna respuesta por parte del joven quien se tuvo que ir. Salió del lugar, tenía muchas dudas sobre lo que pasaba ahora más todavía cuando recibió el sobre incrementándose con este repentino viaje ya que la situación era muy mala como para tomarse un descanso.

-Steven ¿puedo preguntarte algo? - exclamo Pearl, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Dime - respondió.

-¿Como esta Diamond puedo ir a verlo? - pregunto rápidamente el joven, esa pregunta lo saco balance no podía decirle lo que realmente paso con su amigo menos ahora que lo necesitaba concentrado en lo que vendría a continuación, entonces solo le dijo que estaba en tratamiento le avisaría cuando esté listo porque ahora tenían que terminar lo que Conway empezó. Por otro lado el camino de los mensajeros era muy incómodo por el silencio más todavía cuando Rizzo tenía una mirada seria en su rostro además de que durante todo el trayecto hasta la llegada al puesto de avanzada del pie de la montaña no le dirigió la palabra a su acompañante.

-Rizzo me vas a decir lo que pasa o tendré que sacártelo a la fuerza - Advirtió este.

-No me hagas reír sé que Saphirre te golpea cada vez vas a un concursos y haces esas poses ridículas - contesto este con una sonrisa burlonas recordándole algunos hechos del pasado.

-Esas poses ridículas me dieron el título de supercoordinador , además son de mucha ayuda en algunas ocasiones - recalco Brendan

-Lo que digas pero sabes a que iremos a darle ese sobre al Profesor Oak y... - indica el joven oficial pero antes de terminar.

-Me refiero al viaje a Ciudad Celeste, tú no irías asi como asi ya que la razón por la cual tú irías... - dijo dándose cuenta de algo - ¿qué le paso a Diamond, Rizzo? Dime que está bien y que lo mandaran a casa pronto.

-Yo se lo mismo que tú, asi que no presiones -mintió el joven oficial a su amigo.

-No llamare a Latíos y Latías hasta que no me digas que paso con el - advirtió Brendan sabía que algo andaba mal desde que salió de la base.

-Puedo ir en Golruck asi que no afecta en nada la misión... - respondia continuando su camino como si nada le afectara.

-No lo creo , por si no lo sabes yo tengo un paquete para el Profesor Oak - dijo mientras sacaba el mismo y lo acercaba a un precipicio - si no me dices lo que vas a hacer en Celeste arrojo esto y se acabó misión.

-Estas consiente de que puedo arrestarte por desobedecer una orden directa, además no estoy autoriza...- iba continuar pero veía como se acercaba al abismo y su mano se soltaba cada vez más. - De acuerdo te lo diré pero aléjate de allí - Solo las montañas fueron testigos de su reacción para luego continuar su camino aunque como seguir después.

La situación en Kanto estaba más tensa el tiempo se acababa los enemigos se acercaban más y más como para evitar que sus pokemon fueran lastimados más de lo que ya estaban los volvían antes de que tocaran el suelo , si bien sus hijos querían ayudarlas debían permanecer al margen ya que debían concentrar en el portal.

Ellos se sentían tan imponentes como en aquella vez en Hoenn donde solo podían ser meros espectadores entonces un fantasma les vino a la mente aquella ciudad que supo ser el centro de la liga pokemon en dicha region fue en aquel un campo de batalla como ahora , aquella ciudad que una vez vio consagrase campeón a Ash es hoy en día un ciudad a punto de ser abandonada debido a malos recuerdos que esta traía golpeaba fuertemente sus mentes especialmente la de Yellow quien no puede evitar que el miedo la invada .

-Papaaaaaaa- Un grito de terror al recordar cómo se cristalizaba en la cueva del Origen y poco sus pokemon caían al igual que su entrenador ella vio como Pikachu le daba una última sonrisa, esto no paso desapercibo para Green quien la sujeto ya que intento ir hacia donde estaba Cynthia y su Garchomp debilitado.

-Yellow ¿a dónde crees que vas? - dijo mientras solo se movía para zafarse de su agarre.

-Tío ya está listo - pregunto Silver mientras miraba la máquina que empezaba a mostrar lo que parecía ser Kanto.

-Si pero todavía no está ubicado en el Bosque Viridian. No sabría decir donde está pero no es el lugar... -decía mientras Tracey intentaba ubicar la posición.

-Pero si la usamos ahora podremos ir al pasado ¿verdad? - replico el pelirrojo.

-Si pero...caerían cerca de Ciudad Carmín...en algún del Bosque - dijo algo inseguro ya que todavía faltaba ubicar la posición.

-Entonces la usaremos, chicos debemos irnos ahora - grito este para que todos los escucharan y reaccionaran.

-Pero... - dijo Crystal viendo la situación actual de la máquina.

-No te preocupes todos estaremos juntos - le replico mientras tomaba con fuerza su mano - Todos tomensen de las manos .

-De esa forma no nos separaremos - agrego Green descubriendo el plan de su hermano menor.

-Todos esten listos vamos a cruzar - exclamo Silver - Nos veremos del otro-Uno a uno cruzaban pero Yellow estaba paralizada y Red intentaba moverla sin exito , percatandose de este detalle un miembro del team magma hizo que un Magcargo apuntara su lanzallamas a ella pero es detenido por el Gyarados de Misty quien los empuja para que sigan pero de improvisto un rayo solar salido de los enemigos se dirige rapidamente a ellos , todo transcurria en camara lenta mientras este se acercaba pero antes de ser tocados alguien empujo a ambos lejos del punto de choque recibiendo este el ultimo el mismo. Antes de que pudieran decir una voz les grito.

-Vayanse todo saldra bien - era Cynthia quien solo tenia el brazo herido luego de recibirlo , aunque quisiera volver su hermano mayor la sostuvo fuertemente impidiendoselo . Dandose media vuelta continuo su camino la pelea estaba en un punto muerto ya que era detenido por barrera de velo sagrado y avanlancha , sabia que esto seria temporal y que hacer lo posible .

-Mamà tu brazo esta ... -Yellow miraba su brazo ensangrenrado . Alli estaba otra vez su mirada , esa mirada que la hace ver que todavia era una niña pequeña , la que todavia hacia enternecer odiaba y amaba eso a la vez ya que siempre la quiso ver crecer pero ...no podia simplemente no podia .

-Vete rapido o te castigare ... no podras comer helado en un mes ... ni tampoco iremos al parque de diver... -le decia para que se vaya , ya que sentia que sus fuerzas la dejaban cuando vio que empezo su camino se dejo caer ya que su herida era muy profunda. Sintio como algo se desgarra en su interior.

-Mama espera ire por ti - Grito la pequeña rubia safandose de Red pero Green la sujeto de la cintura haciendo aun cuando lo golpeaba con sus pies siguio avanzando con ella encima - Green sueltame , ella esta en problema necesita mi ayuda.

-Red muevete no hay tiempo que perder .- le dijo sin mirarlo aunque le dolia hacerlo , su madre tambien tenia problemas ya que su pokemon estaba en el suelo inconsiente y no le quedaba mas .

-Chicos esta listo al menos los pondra lo mas cerca posible - comento Gary mientras se acercaba a ellos - no hay tiempo que perder no se preocupen haremos lo posible para defenderlos - sacaba su Blastoise y su Arcanine para que acompañen en la defensa , a su vez que James leventaba a Cynthia para llevarla a un lugar seguro.

-Como haremos para volver despues - dijo Gold.

-Descuida enviare a alguien por ustedes - dijo el joven profesor empujandolos al portal.

-¿Que pasara con mi mama ? ¿ella estara bien? - exclama con desesperacion la pequeña rubia quien luchaba para zafarse del agarre de su hermano.

-Descuida ella estara bien , tu solo enfocate en tu deber yo me encargare decirle que lo que tu quieras - Gary queria tranquilizarla ya que a pesar de ser casi una adolescente todavia se comportaba como una niña debido a que Cynthia no dudaba en hacerlo para mantenerla cerca de ella.

-Dile que ...que ...que hare que se sienta orgullosa de mi , luchare para salvar a papa - respondio mientras algunas lagrimas recorrian su rostro y se sacaba una colgante con forma de corazon y se lo daba - tambien que volvere pronto para que me podamos partir este colgante ya que no puedo. Pero al entregarlo a su "tio" este procedio a dividirlo.

-Ahora ve , una parte de ti esta con ella - le dijo y con esto se marcho. Empezaron a acercarse al portal lentamente , cruzando el mismo siendo arrastrados por la fuerza de este hacia lo que seria su mayor desafio. Lucian decididos una responsabilidad muy grande caia sobre ellos quizas en algo se comparaban a las aventuras de su padre cuando era un simple entrenador pero ahora habia mas en juego y el riesgo era mayor. Asi que luego de que ellos cruzaran ordeno a su Umbreon destruir la maquina para que nadie mas la use , despues de todo alguien mas estara alli para ayudarlos.

-Espero que todo salga bien - dijo al aire sonriendo .

-Gary tenemos problemas mayores ahora - exclamo Misty mientras guardaba a su Gyarados agotado y a su Starmie .Mientras la destruccion avanzaba cada vez mas sus esperanzas de resistir disminuian al mismo tiempo que sus fuerzas , pronto uno a uno sus pokemon fueron cayendo incluso su Blastoise quedo debilitado a pesar de la ventaja de tipo las perdidas eran algo que pronto sufririan pero afortunadamente su plan tuvo exito y viajaron solo esperaba que todo salga bien mientras una lagrima recorrida su rostro al notar como todo a su alrededor se volvia nuboso para caer en cuenta de que habia sido herido aparentemente recibio un disparo lo noto por la sangre que salia de su pecho , algo lo atraveso . Sintiendose debil continuo su camino para ayudar a sus amigos pero notando que la situacion se ponia peor , los enemigos eran mas , avanzaban , eran pocos, ya no tenia fuerza pero decidio arriesgar todo en una ultima jugada elevo su mirada al cielo como buscando algo parecio encontrarlo sonrio y decidido activo su mega aro. Misty solo lo miraba preocupada por su situacion pero lo siguio aunque solo saco a su ultimo pokemon : Togekiss.

-Necesito que me ayudes Togekiss - le dijo , este asintio quizas no sea la mejor opcion pero si lo conocia sabia que tenia una idea o algo planeado de antemano solo esperaba que resultare.

-Toma amigo sera nuestra ultima batalla - Gary le dio una baya citrus a su pokemon para que se recupere mientras su acompañante ordenaba usar velo sagrado para extenderlo lo mas lejos posible.

-Gary no creo que estes en condiciones de hacer la megaevolucion . - alego preocupada Daisy quien se acerco para sostenerlo pues se tambaleaba demasiado.

-Es nuestra unica salida , ya nadie tiene mas pokemon ademas los de la reserva fueron llevados a otros laboratorios por seguridad - decia mientras observaba a las demas quienes sentian impotencia al verse en esta situacion tan debiles.

-En ese caso yo... - iniciaba Bell quien sostenia en sus manos un orbe de color negro captando la atencion de todos en el lugar.

-Acaso estas loca , como pudiste traerlo aqui sabes lo arriesgado que es -exclamaba Dawn bastante molesta por la accion de su amiga.

-No fui yo quien lo trajo ,fue Rosa se lo saque antes de se diera cuenta esa niña no entiende lo peligroso que seria molestarlo - se defendio .

-Bueno al menos tu no tuviste problemas , Gold intento llevarse a Suicune en el camino pero lo detuve y ahora debe estar en algun lugar de la casa durmiendo - agregaba Anabell con una sonrisa mientras recordaba el reproche que le hizo.

-Creo que al menos logramos evitar que hicieran algo realmente tonto con los legendarios , solo espero que esten bien - decia Alexa sostiendo una Masterball que tenia en su interior a Xerneas - pero si es necesario lo usare .

-En ese caso todas preparense vamos ... - Pero antes de que pudiera terminar lo que iba decir ya que haria lo necesario para detenerlos son vieron pasar dos figuras negras a toda velocidad quienes lanzaron seis pokebolas temiendo lo peor se prepararon , aunque luego vieron como lo que parecia ser cometa dragon caia sobre sus enemigos , a su vez que surgian un Aggron , Mightyena , Swampert , Arcanine , Lucario y un Samurott quienes aprovecharon la confusion generada para atacar a su vez que el escudo generado por Togekiss de Misty de desvenecia.

-¿Quienes seran ?- Decia May preocupada mientras se ponia en guardia.

-No lo se,pero no creo que esten de nuestro lado - agregaba Lyra .

-Si nadie los llamo entonces - Gary se mostraba serio , acaso alguien mas quieria impedir su mision pero quien o quienes lo sabrian .

-Relajanse todos , venimos a ayudar - dijo una voz detras de ellos , mostrandose firme y seguro Rizzo con Brendan quien rapidamente se acercaba a sostener a Gary - ademas no estamos solos debimos despejar el camino para que los pocos Rangers que quedan llegaran.

-Entonces Lance tenia razon - dijo este.

-Si pero solo en parte , ademas Steven mando esto para usted - acercandose para entregarle el paquete encomendado.

-Que pasara con ... - decia algo dudosa Misty.

-Descuide Maestra Misty los Rangers podran ser novatos pero saben hacer bien su labor ademas tienen a nuestros mejores pokemon de nuestro lado sin contar a Latios y Latias - agregaba Brendan. Al fin la ayuda llego ,tarde pero llego pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que ahora todo dependia de unos chicos enviados al pasado . Luego de 30 minutos la batalla finalizo con la victoria para el bando de la familia Ketchum con varios prisioneros pero las bajas aunque pocas muy dolorosas siempre. Lance , Cinthya y su Garchomp fueron quienes cerraron sus ojos para siempre.

-Es mejor que esto valga la pena , Oak- decia Paul mientras era vendado en su cuerpo , un campamento fue levantado al lado de la casa para resguardar a los heridos mientras esperaban un convoy .

-Descuida valdra la pena - replicaba su seguridad sorprendio al pelimorado quien solo lo observo iba a volver a preguntar cuando alguien los interrumpio.

-Ja ja ja...ja ja ...ja jaja realmente pien...sas que podran vencer...ahora que la verdad...era ...guer...ra comen...zo y la ...me...jor par...te es que nada po...dran hacer nada - decia medio muribundo Mack entre risas y jadeos su felicidad era notoria a pesar de su condicion sin embargo a pesar de eso sus palabras no lastimaron a el joven profesor al contrario solo le sacaron una sonrisa.

-Zaeger solamente tiene un proyecto sin terminar tan es asi que apuesto que nunca pudo averiguar como manejarlo -exclamo sorprendiendo a Mack.

-¿Como...como sabes ...e..eso se supo...ne que era un...se..cre...to? -decia mientras intentaba componerse para luego caerse.

-Acaso crees que te lo dire - respondio alejandose de este para que entrar a la casa seguido de Paul , dirigiendose a su oficina donde aguardaba Rizzo quien tenia un semblante serio a pesar de ser muy joven ya habia experimentado demasiado en la guerra.

-Sabes cuantas manos tuve que sostener hoy mientras decia que todo estaria para luego sacar su placa y mandar a sus pokemon a casa - decia mirando la mesa donde estaba la carta para la madre de Diamond con la mala noticia . Recibiendo una negativa por parte de este continuo - Hoy definitivamente perdi la cuenta , hace unas semanas era un simple agente sin rango de oficial ahora soy un capitan de escuadra bajo mi mando he perdido varios amigos y conocidos , agradezco todos los dias que el despistado de Black le haya quitado el titulo a Rosa quizas ella se enoje conmigo pero la prefiero lejos de mi , que conmigo en el frente ...no soportaria verla en la misma situacion que yo ... es una tonta pero la amo.

-Pearl lo sabe - pregunto Paul, nego.

-Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde lo ocurrido en Hoenn , todavia puedo recordar cuando nos encontramos en este mismo lugar para ver las mega evoluciones de Mewtwo, Rizzo a lo largo de este tiempo todos hemos perdidos muchas cosas valiosas , algunos mas que otros - dijo mientras miraba en un estante una foto de los profesores de Kalos y su familia.

-Lamento interrumpir este momento pero quieres decirme que fue lo que paso alla afuera - dijo Paul quien estaba bastante intrigado.

-Como le dije antes ,Zaeger solo tiene un prototipo sin terminar gracias a Clemont pude terminar el que usamos , ademas si todo sale bien este futuro jamas existira - aseguro este.

-¿Porque estas tan seguro de que tendran exito en esto ? - pregunto Paul.

-Lo lograran estoy seguro de ello ,ademas no estaran solo alli alguien mas los ayudara. - respondio .

-No me digas que ... -antes de que Paul terminara la frase Gary asintio penso que jamas volveria a mostrarse luego de lo sucesos en Kalos pero parece que se equivoco.

-Profesor Oak que es lo que planeo , si es que puedo saberlo - pregunto Rizzo levantadose la intriga lo carcomia desde hace un tiempo. El solo sonrio y procedio a abrir el paquete , saco un disco holografico que puso sobre la mesa y lo encendio para revelar su contenido , abriendose un pequeño orificio sobre la superficie redonda una imagen empezo a definirse sobre el fondo blanco de la pantalla formada de una persona alta pero que estaba tapada con un capa que lo cubria hasta los pies.

-Para cuando veas esto estare en el punto de encuentro como acordamos , espero que hayas mantenido todo en secreto para que pueda vigilarlos sin problemas ... y descuida esta entrada es bien escondida nadie podria hallarla ademas tengo ayuda extra- dijo la figura misteriosa mientras esta desvanecia y para que luego el disco se destruya automaticamente.

-Es de confianza ese sujeto , Profesor - dijo el joven oficial dudoso ya que no le inspiro confianza esa aparicion tan misteriosa que ni siquiera dijo su nombre o a que se referia cuando le hablaba.

-Si descuiden , lo que ahora importa es que debemos esperara .- Dijo Gary mirando al horizonte . Todas las piezas estaban en el tablera la batalla final habia comenzado y solo era cuestio de tiempo para ver quien llega primero a Ash. Fuera de la oficina Brendan ayudo a los medicos con los heridos e interrogo algunos prisioneros para obtener algo util de ellos , sin embargo sus animos no eran los mejores , siendo testigo de los intentos por salvar a Cynthia y Lance no pudo evitar pensar que su amigo tambien paso por lo mismo siendo que no pudo lograrlo se sentia tan inutil cuando veia cuando negaban con la cabeza dejando de intentar la reanimacion artificial James solto una lagrima ya que no tendria el valor para decirle a la Yellow lo que paso cuando volviera , a pesar de eso se acerco y lo consolo solo eso podia hacer.

-Se que esta en un lugar mejor ahora - argumento , siendo tristemente consentido por el otro. Esta escena era observada por Daisy quien no pudo evitar, ir bastante molesta hasta la oficina donde estaban Gary , Paul y Rizzo.

-Mientras ustedes estan aqui encerrados , un chico tiene que consolar al padrino de Yellow, ademas de que tendremos que dar explicaciones a los Rangers sobre porque uno de sus prisioneros murio aqui sin mencionar que ahora Pueblo Paleta parece es un pueblo fantasma gracias a esto- dijo con lagrimas.

-Daisy acaso crees que no se lo que paso - dijo mientras veia el collar que prometio entragar - Hace unos años atras en este mismo lugar celebramos una boda y tambien varios cumpleaños ;en este mismo lugar fui testigo de como los pokemon que se decian ser mitos aparecian frente a mis ojos de la mano de un amigo como asi tambien descubri su lado mas humano y hermoso ...crees que no extraño eso ...crees que me gusta levantarme todos los dias y ver como lo una vez fue un tranquilo laboratorio pokemon paso a ser el campo de pruebas de la maquina del tiempo ... acasoo...- no pudo continuar ya que estaba desmayando producto de la herida sufrida , su hermana viendo esto corrio en su ayuda al igual que los demas y entonces antes de perder el conocimiento dijo - No sabes lo dificil que es para mi tener que usarlos de esta forma desearia que todo fuese diferente , que todo fuese como esas aventuras que tenia tu esposo antes de ser campeon ...el lo hacia ver todo tan facil ...- termino mientras cerrada los ojos.

-Gary - dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba con fuerzas pocas veces lo vio quebrarse de esa manera.

-!Medico medico rapido necesitamos ayuda urgente ¡ - Grito Rizzo. Paul solo cerro y procedio a retirarse el ya habia cumplido con su deber que era cooperar en la resistencia mas nada le quedaba , retiradonse del lugar hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa se paro en frente de la misma golpeo con su mano el marco de la entrada varias veces hasta hacerla sangrar para descargar la rabia contenida por las palabras de Oak ya que tenia razon con respecto de las aventuras el lo hacia ver todo tan facil. **...CONTINUARA**

**GRACIAS POR LEERNOS , COMENTA QUE TE PARECIO Y SE CREES QUE FALTO COMENTALOS **

**DE PASO DAMOS AVANCES QUE EL CAP 5 YA ESTARA ENFOCADO EN LAS AVENTURAS DE LOS CHICOS POR IR POR SUS MADRES Y SUMADO AL HECHO DE QUE ALGUNOS DE ELLOS DEBERAN LIDIAR CON EL TEMOR DE SER ATACADOS POR EL TRIO GALACTICO**


End file.
